Everything about You
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: They thought there was nothing worse than high school; and then college came along. Now, Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, and Apollo are beginning to realize that school, of any kind, is the least of their worries. Babies? Marriage? Temper tantrums? And what the heck is Hera doing to Athena? The mass confusion and evil has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! Wow! I'm SOOO glad that my laptop is back! I hope you enjoy EaY's Prologue! Any sneak peeks you got will be in the next chapter!

And now…the moment you've all been waiting for…

I don't own PJO!

But, really….now…

I present to you….

EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!

_Prologue_

Athena tapped her foot. She hummed a song. She did anything she could to get rid of the boredom invading her.

She had never been _bored _before. It was foreign to her. All of this was. She would never get bored; now she was. She would never feel tired; now she was exhausted. She used to always have something on her mind; now the only thing she had on it was the thought of becoming _mortal_.

She was alone in the throne room. Waiting. Waiting. Still waiting…after what felt like an eternity, the gods had all arrived.

"Let's get this over with." Zeus said. "Iris shall take care of further duties; I have to go get the potions. I'll be back."

The messenger goddess smiled, her R.O.F.L. shirt standing out against all the togas. "Well then, you six are about to become mortal. With any regular human comes a regular name…but yours here aren't so regular." With a snap of her fingers, the six gods and goddesses, Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Poseidon, Ares, and Apollo, had a small scroll in front of them. They each picked up their own, where a name and its meaning were placed.

Aphrodite's: _Adara Diantha  
>Beauty; Divine Flower<em>

Athena's: _Graeae Alisha  
>Gray Ones; the Wise Counselor<em>

Artemis's: _Ademia Haidee  
>without Husband; Modest<em>

Poseidon's: _Nicholas Timoleon  
>Winner over the People; I honor what I say<em>

Apollo's: _Damon Kiron  
>Day; Wise Teacher<em>

And Ares': _Adonis Vasilios  
>Lover of Venus; of Royal Blood<em>

Athena snickered at Poseidon's as she read it.

"What?" He asked.

"Considering you _lost _the battle of Athens, it's pretty ironic, Poseidon. You didn't win the people. My father's showing you that I always will be the best." Athena smirked.

"Whatever. One more year with you, then I'm done." He said.

"Glad you feel that way, Poseidon. You don't know how much I'll want to shove you off a cliff once we're mortal." She told him.

"Guys! You love each other! Please, calm down. You're hurting my feelings!" Aphrodite stomped.

Ares put a hand on her shoulder. "Give it a rest, babe."

"NEVER!" She shouted.

Artemis rolled her eyes and shoved the goddess without cracking a smile.

"Well then, Zeus will be back in a minute and my job is done…please, try not to kill each other." And with that, Iris disappeared.

"I'll try my best," Athena muttered, sitting back down on her throne.

Apollo looked around. "Why are you all so upset? This could be fun!"

"Mr. Optimistic is here," Athena grumbled.

"At least he's not a kill-joy like Miss Pessimist over there!" Poseidon said.

"Oh! What? Are you calling me a pessimist? How dare you! Poseidon, I swear to Zeus I'll—"

"_STOP!"_

"Uh-oh…" Aphrodite giggled.

Zeus was back in the room, holding a vile for each god. "Stop the fighting, or you'll have much worse things to do than teach!"

"Sir, yes, sir." Ares said, grinning.

"Now's not the time to joke. Each of you, take one. Hecate has made these potions. When you drink these, you will feel slightly dizzy, and you'll be very tired. That's the immortality being taken away. You also may feel some sickness, as if rocking on a boat. That's also a side effect."

"Joy, even as I'm turning mortal I'll get Poseidon's presence." Athena said.

Aphrodite smiled. "That just proves he rocks your world!"

Zeus looked at her disapprovingly. "Nobody will be 'rocking' anybody." He handed the light purple potions out to each god, one each. "Some quick rules: you are not to call each other by your real names in public, no fraternization with mortals, or in my brother's case, Athena, no law-breaking, no drug doing, no maiming, no killing, and no fighting."

"Yeah, that last one will be broken easily." Aphrodite said.

The six gods all drank the liquid. It tasted just like nectar, the sweet taste they were already used to, but unlike when they drank nectar, they all became dizzy.

"Whoa! I can't feel my head!" Apollo said.

"That's because you don't have one, stupid." Artemis told him.

Zeus sighed.

"Alright, the dizziness should wear off in a minute. Once it's passed, Aphrodite asked to do something. What it is I'm not sure, but, goodbye…mortals. You shall return to gods in exactly three-hundred-sixty-five days." And he was gone.

_~EaY~_

The six were all in a large building. "This is our house?" Athena asked, walking into the main living room. "It's incredible! I thought Zeus would get us some lame thing…"

"This place is awesome! Poseidon and I just checked it out, there are exactly six bedrooms, and it has three more floors above this, each with a gigantic bathroom, two bedrooms, and a small living room!" Apollo said.

"It gets better!" Poseidon chimed in. "Each room has our names on the doors already, and all of the rooms have a view of the beach from here!"

"Are there porches?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah! The two rooms on the floor each lead out to a big porch that connects them. Only one problem, though…" Poseidon said.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"Zeus put each of us on the same floor with the person we fight the most with," Apollo filled in. "That means my lil' sis and I share a floor, the second one, Aphrodite and Ares share a floor, the third, and Poseidon and Athena share a floor, the top one."

"Just make sure you stay out of the bathroom while I'm in there," Poseidon said.

"Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't even think about it." She retorted.

"Okay, well now that that's done, let's go! I've used the last of my beauty powers, before we became mortal, anyway, to create an outfit for each of you! If Hermes listened, they'll be on your beds. Let's go get dressed, and then check out the school!"

A/N: Yay! Prologue…done! Now check out my profile for the outfits! They'll be described next chapter!

Song for Chapter One (I'm going to try to start matching songs with chapters): Poor Unfortunate Souls, from _The Little Mermaid!_

Well, I hope this wasn't too much of a fail. I hope you'll all read! This isn't one where you _have _to have read Punishment, but it would make much more sense if you did.

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!  
>~Suzie<p> 


	2. Poor Unfortunate Souls

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm baaaaackkkkk! Well, for a chapter or so. Sorry, life's been hectic. Thanks for all the support, guys. Anyways, you shouldn't have to put up with an A/N today…so…in summary: I'm back! Happy (late) Holidays! Happy (late) New Year! Oh, and any sneak peeks given…disregard them. Since I've had the time off, I've made major changes to what was going to happen in the story. I hope my writing's improved some…Power of the Pen has helped a lot with my writing, my teacher says. I love Miss Z. Sorry for swearing…hehe :)

PJO? Nah…_don't own it. :(_

Chapter One: Poor Unfortunate Souls (song from _The Little Mermaid_)

The sound of an engine revving filled the large house. They looked around in confusion. "We don't have a car…hey, where's Athena?" Aphrodite asked.

Curious, the five all walked out of the living room to the door that led to the garage. Poseidon opened it and whistled. "You're a hot mama, aren't you?"

Athena, who was in the garage, put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? What in the name of wisdom are you talking about?"

"Not you, of course; the car! Where'd you get it?" he questioned.

"Holy Roman Empire. Is that a 2011 Ford F-150?" Ares asked. "Whew. She is a hot mama."

Athena grinned. "Yep. Found it right here in the garage. There was even a note on it. It said 'To Graeae; you've always wanted this car.' The only person I ever told I wanted this was to Hephaestus. I believe he felt bad for us and manufactured one. However, it also said that because we're mortal now, Zeus took away the godly capabilities. That means now we're responsible for gas, tire changes, oil changes, and everything else. But all that aside…we have a teacher meeting to get to."

"Hey, 'Thena, can I drive it?" Poseidon asked her. In response, she opened the driver's door smiling, hopped it, and slammed it on him. "Guess not…"

_Everything about You_

The six hopped out of their new car. Athena pressed the lock button on the keys and stared at the building. "Whoa." She heard Artemis mutter. "How are we supposed to know which door to go in? There's like, fifty."

Athena nodded. "Okay…I'm suggesting we go in the huge double doors about three doors down from where we are. That's probably the dean's doors, which would lead to his or her office. Remember, guys. We have to act mortal; which means, use our fake names."

"Okay, Graeae! Oooh, can I call you GiGi?" Aphrodite asked.

"Never in a million years."

"Oh. Okay."

They headed down the parking lot and entered through the double doors. The room was strange; there were abstract pictures hanging on the walls, statues lining them, and it was painted a very light coral. Chairs wrapped around the walls. "What type of dean's office is this?" Artemis asked. Apollo shrugged at his sister.

A woman came up to them. "This isn't Dean Hedge's office. This is the waiting room. You six must be the new teachers! Well, follow, follow."

Ares grinned as she walked. Aphrodite saw this, and slapped him. "Ouch! Damnit, Adara!"

"Language," Athena told Ares.

"Don't worry. She does that to me all the time," Poseidon told him.

They soon after arrived at a much larger room. A huge desk took up most of the back wall, which wasn't a wall at all, but a window. Even though the school year had not yet started, it was littered with papers and documents. "Dean Hedge, your ten o'clock is here." The woman said. She left the room.

A woman in her mid-fifties turned around. Her graying hair was tied in a knot and her glasses were down on her pointed nose. She wore an emerald suit and had a matching hat on her head. "Oh, marvelous. Won't you sit?" She led them to a rounded table in the next room over. "Now, could you please introduce yourselves? I'm afraid if I guess I'll get so terribly confused. I'm Dean Molly Hedge."

Athena held her hand out and said, "Graeae Alisha. Literature and Writing teacher." The dean shook her hand.

"Ah, your résumé was very impressive Miss Alisha."

The rest introduced themselves as well; Poseidon as Nicholas Timoleon, the Oceanography teacher in World Sciences. Artemis as Ademia Haidee; the Forensics and Crime teacher. Apollo as Damon Kiron; the Musical Arts teacher. Ares introduced himself as Adonis Vasilios, the school's sport coach for men's football, basketball, and soccer. Aphrodite said she was Adara Diantha, the girls' dorm advisor.

"You six are quite the interesting group. How did you all meet?" Dean Hedge asked them.

"Well…" Poseidon started.

"We all go way back." Athena pointed.

"Ah, love interest?" Hedge asked.

The two blushed profusely. "No, no," Athena stated quickly.

Aphrodite gasped. "SCANDAL! No, Dean, they had an affair."

"It was nothing!" Poseidon and Athena both uttered.

Molly laughed. "Oh, such is such. Though, there shall be no fraternization in classrooms, for any."

"Yes, yes. We know." Artemis told the dean. "And trust me; I hate _scandal, _as Adara calls is. So I'll be sure to watch them."

The dean nodded. "As for the rest of you, how did you meet?"

"Like Graeae said, we all go far back." Apollo told Hedge. "Ademia and I are half siblings. Graeae is her best friend, and so is Adara. Adara's dating Adonis, and Nicholas and Graeae have always known each other—Graeae's father knew Nicholas. I guess you can say he forbid the "scandal"." Apollo chuckled.

Hedge smiled slightly. "Ah, so you're all friends? Good, good. That makes this easier."

"What, Miss Hedge?" Artemis asked.

"Well, now that this is a new school, we're short some places. Graeae—I've heard you're strategic. Would you mind coaching the women's volleyball this year? Mrs. Hayden Alcott, the coach, has recently been in a fatal car accident with her husband. She has to take off for the year to comfort his family and recuperate and such."

Athena shrugged. "Oh, all right—I assume it won't be too much trouble."

"Great! And Ademia, would you care to run the clubs this year?"

"Not at all." Artemis told Molly.

"Great! I'll need Nicholas, Adara, and Damon to do things later on, but now, that's settled."

Athena asked, "Dean Hedge is there anything we should discuss about our positions right now? Any of them?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Thank you, Graeae. We have a few rules here at ACA. One, as I said, no fraternization between teachers in the classes. Two, since you six are all teaching senior courses this year you will be in charge of the class trip that will be half of a semester. Chose where you will; one that can suit all of your positions. Three, if you must call in sick, report to me first. Any questions?"

There were none.

"All right then. You poor unfortunate souls get to have the honors of coming here every day at six A.M. sharp starting next week.

"What do you mean by that?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well, obviously, starting a new school is going to be just as fun as taking a walk through the Abyss. You six get to help run it this year, as the leaders of the teachers. Yes, I know you're all only twenty-three, but you're the main teachers and staff for the seniors. You'll have as much as me. And plus, I can already tell you all have affairs of your own going on outside of the school."

"What do you think we have?" Ares asked.

"Obviously, I can tell Adara's already uncomfortable. Never had this much work, am I right?"

Aphrodite thought. She wasn't really _uncomfortable_, per say, but no; she had never been given a task like this. She nodded.

"See? And you're all young. You'll want to attend parties, and get thinner, and get the girl. But you're an example now. You must act older than your age. Clear?"

"Crystal," Apollo said.

"Great! You six are dismissed. Starting next Monday, I'd like you all here at six sharp! Your rooms need to be set up before then, please." Molly said.

With that, they left.

_Everything about You_

"Mother of Zeus! Damn!"Poseidon yelled as they were in the car. Athena stomped on the breaks.

"What?" she shrieked.

"I can't believe it!" he yelled. "It's just hitting me. We have to actually _teach!_ I can't teach!"

Hitting the gas again, Athena muttered, "Tell us something we don't know."

"C'mon it won't be that bad! And hey, we get to chose where we want to take the senior class for nine weeks! Anything can happen in nine weeks! Maybe we could go to France! Oh, or maybe Brazil!"

"Aphrodite, let's not chose somewhere that only Athena knows the language to." Ares said.

Athena grinned. "I know just the place I want to go."

"Where?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I've been to it once. Yes, I fluently know the language; I've always wanted to go to Spain."

"Oh, that's nice! Barcelona is beautiful!" Aphrodite said.

"Yeah…but that's not the only reason, Aph."

"Oh, then what?"

Athena swallowed. Her face drained color and she gripped the steering wheel. For a moment, she let go her bottled up anger at Poseidon (which she always had) and started to wonder what he'd think.

"Athena…What's wrong?" Poseidon asked her.

"Poseidon…that's where our kids decided to have their wedding this coming spring."

A/N: Oooooh! Haha, cliffy!

Do y'all remember back in Punishment when at the Winter Formal, where Athena told Percy something and said everyone'd figure out later? Well…that's where that comes into play.

There's not a specific song for the next chapter. But drama will ensue…and work. So it will be called "The Work Song" for I will be listening to the "Hi, Ho, Hi, Ho, its home from work we go" song from Snow White when they're setting up. Until next time…

~Suzie


	3. The Work Song

A/N: Well, howdy there! What's cracka-lackin'? Yeah…  
>Anyways, I'm back! Here this chapter is based off of "the Work Song" from <em>Snow White. <em>I hope you enjoy! Oh, and in this we see some drama…some Poseidon/Athena fights….some Ares/Aphrodite lovin'…it's kind of a filler chapter, but not at the same time…

One day I will write and own a book series. But it will never be PJO/HoO. Sigh.

_Chapter Two: The Work Song (From Snow White)_

Four of the six gods rushed out of the truck, leaving Poseidon in shotgun while Athena turned off the car. "What do you mean they're getting married? And they didn't tell me?"

"Poseidon, they told me. They just wanted it to be to them—not even Nico or Thalia knows. I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have kept it from you." Athena sighed, taking the key out of the ignition.

"You shouldn't have. Athena—what were you thinking? Percy's my _son_. Why would you keep this from me?"

"I kept it from you because they wanted it to be just the two of them! Can't we just give them that after all we put them through?" Athena hollered.

"So suddenly you like Percy? Suddenly you think he's not the wrong choice for Annabeth? Huh?" Poseidon interrogated. "Or did he just follow in his dad's footsteps and get her knocked up? Well? Did he?"

Athena glared. "No. She's not pregnant. She knows better; she's nineteen."

"So then why? Why did they just want it to be the two of them, Athena?"

"Because they were afraid!" She shrieked.

"Of what?" He yelled.

"They were afraid that _we_ would fall in love and they never could get married. They wanted it over and done." Athena snapped.

"They were just kidding when they said—"

"No, they weren't!" Athena exclaimed.

"Well then they were stupid for thinking I could ever fall in love with someone like you!"

"I'm afraid you already have." With that, she unbuckled her seat belt, opened the car door and slammed it as she walked into the house. The four all stared at her as she walked in. "What?" she snapped. Artemis and Aphrodite exchanged a worried glance. "Out with it! If you four want to say something, then say it!"

"Athena, we kind of heard the whole—" Aphrodite started. Poseidon walked in the house through the door Athena had previously. She stopped and glanced between the two, who were now glaring daggers at each other. So did the rest.

"I'm just going to go now." Artemis said, walking out of the kitchen. The men soon followed.

"Guys!" Aphrodite whined. "Please, just be—"

"Sorry Aphrodite. I guess as a mortal you'll have no chance fixing this." Athena told her friend. She walked up the stairs to the third-floor living room that separated Poseidon and Athena's rooms. Poseidon didn't dare follow; instead he sat in the main living room and flipped on the TV. Aphrodite sighed. Why did her life have to be _so _complicated?

_Hiiiiiiiiiiii-Hooooooooo!_

It was five o'clock the next morning when Athena yelled for everyone to start getting ready. "We have forty-five minutes until we have to leave!" she hollered.

They all came trotting, slumping, plumping, and pounding down the stairs. On the dining room table was a carton of OJ, a gallon of milk, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fresh strawberries. Athena headed up the stairs, taking the apron off as she went. "Wait! Aren't you going to eat?" Artemis called after her. "I don't want you breaking after making all this stuff!"

Athena shrugged. "I'll see if I have time later." She stated simply.

The five ate sleepily. "This is good nom nom." Apollo said, drifting off again.

"Oh! Guys, its five thirty! We have fifteen minutes to get dressed and ready! Okay, someone needs to work out a—"Artemis began.

"Schedule?" Athena asked, descending the stairs in yoga pants and a long-sleeved silver shirt. "Already done. One for each of you. I already have it memorized, so don't try to sneak it past me. I know Artemis is an early riser from the hunt, and Aphrodite needs a lot of time, so here:

**4:00 AM-4:30 AM- Athena's allotted bathroom time—starts breakfast & prepares lunches & provides money for the day.  
>4:30 AM-5:00 AM- Artemis' allotted bathroom time<br>5:00 AM-5:30 AM- Apollo's allotted bathroom time  
>(Whatever time you get up until 5:30 AM for Ares, Aphrodite &amp; Poseidon- Get dressed &amp; ready)<br>5:30 AM-5:45 AM- Breakfast for all; already prepared.  
>5:45 AM- Leave for school, arrive at 6:00 AM<br>6:00 AM-8:00 AM- Grading papers, catching up on teacher work  
>8:00 AM- Classes Start<br>12:30 PM-1:30 PM- Lunch period—12:00-12:15 for Athena; has volleyball to coach at 12:30-1:30 on Mon./Wed./Fri.; same for Artemis on Tue./Thur.—supervises clubs  
>1:30 PM- Classes continue<br>6:00 PM- All classes finished  
>6:15 PM- Drive home<br>6:30 Prepare Dinner  
>7:30 PM-8:15 PM- Dinner<br>8:15 PM-8:45 PM- Poseidon's allotted bathroom time  
>8:45 PM- 9:15 PM- Ares' allotted bathroom time<br>9:15-Whenever-She-Deems-Done- Aphrodite's allotted bathroom time  
>Suggested time to go to bed is about 9:30 PM- 10:00 PM for a descent night sleep.<strong>

There. And here—you all are in charge of different things. Luckily, none of us have any classes signed up on Saturdays. But Sundays is when this schedule comes in to play:

**Sunday Schedule: Chores**

**Athena: Laundry  
>Artemis: Kitchen &amp; Living Room (main) clean-up<br>Aphrodite: Distribute proper clothing to people; hang & fold clothes  
>Ares: Clean Kitchen, Dining Room, and Main Living Room floors<br>Apollo: Clean level 1, 2, and 3 living rooms and bathrooms  
>Poseidon: Walk dogs, grocery runner (take out dogs EVERY morning, afternoon, and night to go to the bathroom—they have a doggy door for when we're not here, though.)<strong>

That's that…one more thing, though."

"Wait—what dogs?" Poseidon asked.

"Oh, right. Zeus decided to give us more responsibility. We have, err—three new dogs. One for Aphrodite and Ares, one for Apollo and Artemis, and one for you and I. We each get to name them—we have to take care of them together, but Poseidon has to walk them since we'll all be busy. The house is fairly large, and they're all friendly, so they'll run around most of the time. I'll be right back…"

Athena left the dining room.

"Dogs? Really?" Poseidon asked.

Athena walked back in, carrying a huge kennel. "Okay, we'll decipher who gets which after we come back from setting up our rooms today. We'll be gone from six to two today, so we'll be back shortly."

"Wait, what was the last schedule?" Apollo asked.

"We'll get that later. You guys need to go get dressed. I'll clean up here," Athena said.

_Hiiiiiiiiiii-Hoooooooooo!_

Athena pushed up her sleeves and crossed her arms. Not bad. So far she had already had the twenty student desks up, lined with four rows with five in each. Her desk was in the corner of the room, her rolling chair along the left window-wall she had in her room. The front wall was covered by a blackboard; the side wall on right covered with posters of types of literature, authors, and how to plot a story.

Artemis, as well, was all set up. The left side wall was a huge blackboard, which she was using as the front of the room. The would-be-front was where her desk was, as was an extra stray black table. Instead of desks, the room was made of black tables with stools. The would-be-back-but-now-left wall was where the door was, and the last wall was plastered with posters in crime evidence, how to properly handle it, and what not to do to a crime scene.

Poseidon, the oceanography teacher, had the front wall plastered with a wallpaper of the ocean's layers (it was already there when he arrived), where his desk sat in front of. The desks were the same as Artemis', and just like hers, had five rows of two tables that each sat two. Aquatic life, ocean facts, and any poster imaginable were on the side walls.

Apollo had his music room set up. He was teaching a class of only fifteen each period, so, like Athena, had the seat-desks in the room. He had various instruments on tables, wrapping around the room, with a poster above each explaining it. Music notes were wrapped around the top of the room; his desk sat in the back, while the blackboard and piano sat in the front.

Ares had a fair sized room in the boys' locker room; it had his desk in it and two chairs in front of it. It was all he needed to be the men's sports coach.

Aphrodite had a small office, like Ares, but not in a locker room; it was two doors down from the dean's office to the right; the girls' side of the dormitories. It had a red velvet couch, a pink scoop chair, and a purple rug (she had personally brought all of this from her quarters on Olympus). She had a small desk. All she had to do during the day was check on the rooms to make sure all girls were accounted for—and if not (example: if one was sick) she was to tell Dean Molly Hedge before classes began. She was also the girls' counselor.

So, in all, they were done in one day. They wouldn't have to come back for the next three days—until Monday.

They all headed back and Athena started a late lunch of grilled cheese. As soon as they were placed on the table, excited barking was heard. Everyone turned to see three small Jack Russell Terrier puppies running and jumping.

"Oh! They're so adorable!" Aphrodite said, instantly picking one up and nuzzling it. "Darling, I like this one." She told Ares. "Can this one be ours?" she asked. The one she had chosen was white and had a tan bulk across its back and stomach and its ears and left eye was covered by tan.

"Whichever you want, Babe," Ares grinned.

"Ooh! Can we name…is this one a his or her?"

"Her," Athena said.

"Oh! Can we name her Bitty?" Aphrodite asked, "'Cause she's itty bitty!"

"Sure," Ares said, kissing her on the head.

"Hmm, I rather like this young female," Artemis said. She picked up the puppy that was all white; except for a tiny spot of tan fur on the right side of the right eye and left side of the right ear. "Don't you, Apollo?"

"Yeah, she's cute! Can we name her Jackie? Since she's a Jack Russell Terrier?" he asked.

"I like that, actually. Hey, Jackie!"

Athena smiled as she picked up the little male. "I liked you the best, anyway," she whispered to him. She picked the small male dog up and asked Poseidon, "What should we name him?" She held up the dog so he could see. The puppy had fuzzier white fur than the rest, and had a strip of white going up his face while the rest, besides the nose area, was tan. The whole back of his head matched the front, with the stripe going all the way down it. His tail was tan, but the rest of him was white.

"I don't care, you name him." Poseidon told her.

"No, because I'm going to chose something then you're going to be all 'I don't like it,' and then we'll just confuse the poor thing!" she explained.

"Then what about Mickey?" he said.

"What?" she asked.

"He looks like a Mickey. Plus, it keeps the 'e' sound going in the dogs' names.

"Aw, I like it! Hewwo, Mickey!" Athena mumbled to the puppy. He barked excitedly and wagged his tail as she held him.

"Good, good. Are they potty-trained?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, Zeus said they were at least that. And they're fixed, so we don't have to worry about more puppies." Athena told them. They all let their dogs run around in the back yard.

"So, let's eat lunch, I guess." Ares said.

They all sat around the table and ate the grilled cheese. Then, Athena brought out the last schedule.

"Okay, here's the last one that we didn't have time to get to this morning; you guys may not like it that much, but it's necessary:

**Saturday Schedule: Off Day**

**On Saturdays, we will spend time together as a 'family'. This is Zeus-required. So, there's a tiny job for everybody to do.**

**Apollo & Artemis- Pick out the movie/game we watch/play at night**

**Ares & Poseidon- Pick out place we go during day**

**Athena & Aphrodite- Make snacks for movie**

See, it's not too terrible." Athena told them.

Well, with them, yes, it could be a lot worse.

A/N: Wow. I finished this at 1:20 AM where I live! Now, about twelve hours later, I am uploading…  
>Well, I hope you enjoyed this! It was kinda boring I know.<p>

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!  
>~Suzie<p>

Sorry for any mistakes!


	4. Why Can't We Be Friends?

A/N: Hey, guys. Guess what? I'm home…sick. Blehhh. Have you ever had a stomach ache that makes you feel like you're constantly about to throw up? Well…that's what I have right now. I feel a lot better than I did earlier, but it still hurts… :(

Notes: Based off of only SOME lines in _Why Can't we be Friends? _by Smash Mouth/WAR…I can never tell which made it and which re-made it. Note No. 2: Some alcoholic references. No. 3: Someone asked how to say Athena's mortal name, "Graeae." It is just pronounced "Gray". It means, literally, gray one. I used it for her eyes. 4: Degrassi is mentioned in this…personally, I think it's retarded, so I made fun of it. With a drinking game. I'm _very _mature, guys.

Disclaimer: RICK! Y U NO LET ME OWN PJO? (Ragestache, anyone?)

_Chapter Three: Why Can't we be Friends?_

Friday Night  
>8:00 PM<p>

The six friends sat around the coffee table in the fourth floor living room, the one between Poseidon and Athena's rooms. Aphrodite kept glancing nervously between Poseidon and Athena, who had still been at edge with each other about the whole "marriage" situation. However, they could officially converse like civilized human beings…in some ways.

"Hey, Athena!" Aphrodite yelled over the music playing on Apollo's _ApolloPod _on his _ApolloHome_.

Athena looked over at the girl. "Hmm?" She asked.

"Can you go get some wine?" she asked. "I haven't had any since the night…oh." She began to blush.

"What?" Apollo asked, turning down the music playing.

"Well, I haven't had any since I…err…_'met' _Tristan." Aphrodite giggled.

"You mean since you had Piper?" Athena questioned. "Great. Now if I go get some wine, you'll probably pop another with Ares."

As the rest of them laughed, Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Wait, we don't have any wine!" Ares said. "But we do have some Bud Light in the fridge."

Poseidon grinned. "I have some in my room."

"Wine or beer?" Apollo asked. "I prefer the beer. Wine's for girls." He tried to stick out his chest, indicating that he was not female. However, he just looked insane, as his sister pointed this out.

"You look like a retard. Athena, can you go grab Poseidon's wine? He can go fetch the 'male' drinks." Artemis grinned at the silliness of the men.

"Sure thing! I'll just try not to drown in there…" Athena laughed.

"Heh. Drown; you know, cause he's—well, used to be—the Sea God? No?" Apollo asked as his smile faded. "Alrighty then."

"I meant how dirty the ro—oh. Never mind." Athena began as she opened the door. "It's as clean as mine!" She mumbled to herself, not letting the others hear. Athena searched the room high and low, but didn't see anything out of place.

"What are you doing?" A voice called from the doorway.

"Um…looking for the wine." Athena answered, turning around.

"They're right there," Poseidon indicated towards his bedside table.

"Right, right. I guess I missed it…how did you get this wall? It's just marvelous!" Athena pointed towards the wall behind his bed.

"I guess Zeus has some heart. Either that or he gave me a huge aquarium wall as torture, knowing I can't be the sea god for a while."

"It's just magnificent! Oh! Is that a baby turtle? It's just so…precious! Oh my gosh! It's a—but they're endangered! And…wait, they're endangered, as well! Oh, Poseidon! This is wonderful! Magnificent! C'est beau! Je voudrais avoir une salle aussi magnifique que ça!" Athena began rambling on in French, and Poseidon could only pick up a few words. He wasn't very multilingual, but he did understand 'beautiful', 'wish', and 'room'. When he put it together, he got a general idea of what she was saying, and he couldn't help but grin.

"I'm glad you like it, Athena." He smiled at her.

She grinned back as she punched him on the arm. "You're not so awful, Nicholas."

"Nor you, Graeae."

Athena quickly walked away, to give Aphrodite one of the wine bottles. As she came back in, she shut the door behind her. As they shared the other wine bottle, she began asking about the species and they conversed on the endangered and threatened ones. They chatted for a while, until it got very dark outside. Athena looked at bright green LED clock and saw the time was 10:59 P.M. However, she didn't leave, for only one minute later, the lights went out in Poseidon's room and the aquarium lit up so it was a happy blue color in the aquarium, and gave off the same shade blue very lightly across the room. Athena cast aside her wine glass to the side table and stood up.

Poseidon's room was already grand in size, but now that all attention was focused on the wall, it was magnificent—it was _endless_. Poseidon smiled up at her again. "Oh, I forgot to mention, it does that at eleven every night."

Athena nodded. "Yeah, you left that out." She mumbled.

Poseidon stood up and re-poured wine in both of their glasses. He walked over to Athena, who was currently watching a colony of baby sea turtles swim around, and handed her the newly filled glass. She turned around and thanked him, clanking her glass with his. "Cheers," they both said.

Athena suddenly gasped. "Oh!"

"What is it?" Poseidon questioned her, turning back to her.

"You have the Pomacanthus imperator! They're my favorite tropical fish, they're just so _magnifique_!" She started walking down the aquarium, next to the swimming emperor angelfish.

"Leave it to you to use the scientific names and then go all French on me," Poseidon laughed.

Athena shrugged. A comfortable silence encased them, aside from the occasional mumbling of French words from Athena. The two could faintly hear the end of a song from the _ApolloPod_ the next room over. Suddenly, and old song came on which made Athena start laughing.

_Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends? <em>

_I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya 'round for a long long time  
>I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine<em>

_Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends?<br>Why can't we be friends?  
>Why can't we be friends? <em>

But then, the music stopped. A faint, "Time for bed, guys," was heard instead.

And it was awkward for Athena, as she immediately caught on what Aphrodite was trying to do. She didn't let it show, though, for she kept staring at the aquarium. _I can see that cute little red mark dancing across your cheeks, Athena._

_Wait._

_I just called Athena cute. _

…

_Kind of._

And Athena noticed his blush, as well. She pressed on the subject of fish, and it immediately became less awkward. As she pointed out more species she hadn't noticed, the two became rather tired. When she glanced back over at the clock, it was already two in the morning.

The two of them were both getting tired, but they kept talking. As Athena grabbed for the wine bottle, she saw it was empty. "Oh. We drank it all," she called to Poseidon.

"We might have some other stuff in the fridge downstairs," he told her. "Aphrodite was making them all day for tomorrow…but you two can make more."

Athena looked up. "Oh, right! We made a lot of martinis…I can go grab some! And I think we still have some Bud Light left."

Poseidon snickered.

"What?" Athena snapped.

"Well, I just never thought I'd hear _you _say you made a martini, let alone with Aphrodite. Or that you'd consider drinking beer."

She shrugged. "I guess it is out of character," she said, "but they're not that bad…"

"You and Aphrodite drank half of them as you made them for tomorrow, didn't you?"

Athena nodded and laughed.

As they got into the kitchen, Athena opened the fridge door. "Hmm," she hummed. "Let's see…where are they?"

"Looking for these?" Someone said from the dining room. Poseidon flipped the light on and saw Aphrodite standing with a platter of martinis in her hands. "Sorry, but they're for tomorrow when we go swimming in our pool."

"We have a pool?" Athena asked, shutting the fridge.

"Yeah, I didn't know we did either. There's this awesome indoor pool where we thought the attic was—it's all decked out and looks all tropical! It goes all the w—but that's beside the point! What are you two doing with martinis at two thirty in the morning?" She set the tray down on the table and proceeded from the dining room to the kitchen counter. She pointed to the two seats. "Sit." She said.

Confusedly, Athena and Poseidon sat. "What is this about?"

Aphrodite sighed. "Well, you two are made up, right?"

They shrugged. "For now," Poseidon said.

"Obviously. Peace between us never lasts very long. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Aphrodite walked in front of the two, so she was on the other side of the counter. "Athena, Athena. I thought you two knew this already. When a man and a woman love each other very much—"

"Can it!" Athena said, frustrated. "We're not in love, Aphrodite."

"You didn't let me finish." Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "When a man and a woman love each other very much, they consummate their love. However, that also happens very often when two people are drunk. Which may be just your case. I suspected this when you two were alone, so here," Aphrodite pushed a little bottle towards Athena. "Hasn't failed yet." She smiled.

"_Aphrodite's Assurance: the only pill that works on goddesses." _Athena visibly shuddered. "Aph, I appreciate the thought, but I'm a maiden goddess. Well, not a goddess anymore, but I will be again, soon. And I swore that I would be an eternal maiden. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Suit yourself. That just means you'll hear me and Ares more often than—"

"She'll take the pills." Poseidon said, draining color at the thought.

Aphrodite smiled sweetly. "Good! Here you two go," she pushed the martini tray towards the two. "Have a _nice night_!" And suddenly, Athena's face matched Poseidon's.

The giggly girl skipped up the stairs.

Athena sighed. She pushed a martini over to Poseidon. "Well, I'm not letting them go to waste." She picked up the tray and headed back upstairs. Poseidon, who had hesitated a moment, left Aphrodite's bottle sitting on the counter top as he grabbed a six-pack.

"Not letting these go to waste, either." He mimicked Athena, picking up another.

He walked up the stairs behind her, and all the way up to the fourth floor. He had never noticed how big the house was until he was carrying twelve heavy bottles.

As he entered his room, he expected to find Athena on the floor, drinking martinis as she looked at the aquarium. Instead, he found her in a pair of sweats—familiar sweats—and on his bed, with the tray on her lap. "Oh, sorry. I had to change—that dress was horridly uncomfortable. I'll never understand how people think they should be worn on a daily basis. I didn't have any clean sweat shirts…"

Poseidon smiled. "It's fine." He set the two packs down on the bed.

"You think we can drink all that?"

"I don't know?"

"Well…I'd never normally say this, but what about playing a drinking game?" Athena asked.

Poseidon laughed. "You'd never say that."

Athena switched on his TV. She turned on Teenick and saw Degrassi was on. "Oh, good!" she began laughing.

"What's the deal?" Poseidon asked her.

"Hmm…every time someone kisses someone else's partner or has sex, let's down half a bottle. Okay?"

"Deal," Poseidon said, knowing this wouldn't last long.

And it didn't. They had gone through the whole two six packs within the next three hours.

Saturday Morning  
>9:00 AM<p>

Athena groaned into her pillow, trying to make the headache go away. Unconsciously, a pair of arms tightened around her. She didn't wake up, but instead fell back asleep.

The two were asleep until a bright flash encased the dark, shaded, lit-up-by-the-aquarium room. The lights flickered on and the aquarium faded back to normal-looking waters. "Ah! That's great!" A girlish voice squeaked.

Athena snapped her head up (which was a bad idea, because her head _really _hurt) and she blinked repeatedly.

"Aphrodite? Artemis?" She croaked. And then it hit her. She looked down and saw a pair of arms wrapped around her. As soon as that happened, she turned green.

"Athena! I'm disappointed in you! How could you just go off and drink with some male all night long, let alone _Poseidon_—" when suddenly, Athena pushed Poseidon off the bed and burst through the door. A slam was heard from the bathroom and Aphrodite cringed.

"Ooh. The hangover is the worst." Aphrodite shrugged. "Well, that shows her not to do that again."

Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"Ouch. What just happened?" Poseidon asked, sitting up off the floor.

"Athena pushed you off your bed." Artemis told him.

"Why?"

"Do you remember last night at all?" Aphrodite asked.

"Uh…I remember her yakking on and on about my fish and turtles. And then watching Degrassi—"

"You watch Degrassi?" Both Artemis and Aphrodite yelled. Artemis yelled with disgust, whereas Aphrodite was laughing.

"No. We played a drinking game," he said, referencing to the bottles on the floor. "But I can't remember what happened after the first bottle."

"Zeus probably isn't very happy." Artemis sighed.

"No, Zeus is _not_ happy."

A/N: WEEE! I hate most Pothena, but if I write it my way, I tolerate it!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's early for a certain someone to make an appearance, but trust me. It will play a HUGE role in the story line. I've had this planned for a long, long time but changed my mind. But now…I am sticking to my original idea….:D

QUESTION TIME!

Who do you think said that last line? Is it:  
>a.) Zeus<br>b.) Hera  
>c.) or is it Hermes, delivering a message?<p>

What do you think the punishment will be?

WILL there be a punishment?

What do you think Aphrodite was getting at with the song lyrics?

Finally, are you liking the story so far?

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!  
>~Suzie<p> 


	5. Even MORE Punishment

A/N: Hey, y'all! It's almost midnight where I am, but I'm writing any way…GOOD NEWS! I defeated the evil Dr. Science Fair XD YES! But now I'm going to Districts…sigh…AND I only have a few weeks left of cheerleading! YES! That means, you may get more updates! YAY!

Oh, this chapter isn't based off of a song; it's too unusual to have a song like it. I must say…FutureNovelist887 and I share a brain. She guessed SO FREAKIN CLOSE that I about passed out. Are you sure you don't read minds, Future? Geez. And thanks, Future! I'm glad to be back, too (:

I don't own PJO! Only Rick Riordan does, and I am 100% female.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Even MORE Punishment<em>

Poseidon stared at his doorway. Artemis and Aphrodite spun around. "Lady Hera!" Artemis gasped.

Hera, Queen of the gods, held her head high. "I come to bring news. Zeus is very angry with you and Athena—say, where is the brat, anyway?" She snapped.

"Don't call her that," Poseidon almost yelled.

"What? Her pesky daughter got it somewhere. Now I can see Annabeth is the exact clone of her wretched mother. After all, who else could pass on traits?" Hera rolled her eyes. "I've never liked her. She's just a dumb little Zeus accident."

"Don't talk about Athena like that! Or Annabeth!" Poseidon really did yell this time.

"Sorry, I don't mean to insult your _fiancé_." Hera sneered.

"Excuse me?" Poseidon asked her.

"Aphrodite, darling, go fetch Athena. Get her useless head out of the toilet and bring her back." Seeing Aphrodite not budge, she snapped around to face her directly. "That was an _order_."

"You no longer control me, Hera. I am mortal, and I worship no cow." She smirked. "Besides, I'm sort of an accident, too, don't you say?" She pointed to the door. "If you want Athena, you go get her yourself."

Artemis coughed. "I'll go get Athena." She hurriedly walked out of the room. A moment later, a very tired looking Athena entered Poseidon's room. Artemis led her to the bed, where she sat her down.

"Artemis, Aphrodite; leave. Take your lovers and brothers with you. Zeus will be here shortly and we must talk to these two alone." Hera acknowledged the door. "I think I told you to leave, girls."

Not wanting to start a riot, the two girls left the room.

Athena sat glumly. She hardly knew what was happening; all she knew was that a strong arm was wrapped around her shoulders, some guy named "Zeus" was coming, and there was some freak in a toga. However, once the strange toga-wearing-cow-look-a-like snapped her fingers, she could see and hear better again and she knew what was happening. "Ugh," she groaned. She let herself fall back on the bed, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

A crack sound was heard, and Zeus appeared before the three. Hera grinned, but not in the ha-ha-that-was-hilarious way, or even the ooh-you're-busted! way. No, it was the Hera way, the I-know-something-you-don't-and-you-won't-like-it way. Zeus stood by the front of the bed. "Rise, daughter. That is no way to show respect." He commanded. Athena felt like sticking her tongue out at him, something a mortal girl her age would do, but she collected herself and slumped up.

"Zeus, would you care to give a recap of last night?" Hera asked him.

Zeus stayed stern. "For lack of better words, you two ended up getting thoroughly drunk last night."

"We're allowed to do so, Father, for we are adults." Poseidon had not heard her talk so eloquently and smoothly in the longest time.

"I'm not saying you two cannot consume alcohol; for Hades' sake, it make you two at least stop bickering." Zeus told the two.

"Father, isn't that why you made this our punishment? So we grow closer?"

"Athena," Zeus said to his daughter. "You must have forgotten my biggest rule: no fraternization with men—especially Poseidon!"

"I do not think it is any of your business with whom I do whatever!" Athena stood her ground.

"You are my _daughter_. More importantly, you are not the ruler of the gods! I am!" Zeus yelled.

"If you have forgotten," Athena reminded him, "I am no longer a goddess at all! I hold no power whatsoever! But that also means that without my godly bond, you have no relation to me in the smallest way. And you were not much of a father from the start, Zeus."

"You still must obey me!" He yelled furiously. Athena stood, matching his height.

"Who says?" she asked. "Maybe I'll walk out right now. Maybe I'll stay a mortal! Who knows, maybe I never wanted to be a goddess, Zeus!"

He glared at his daughter. "Well then. You just have more for me to add on, now." He told her.

"What do you mean by that?" Athena asked.

Zeus turned to Hera. She closed her eyes and mumbled a few words. When she opened them, a searing pain went though Athena's left hand.

As they looked down, they noticed that her ring finger was red. As it faded, metal melted onto her finger. It burned, but Athena just bit down on her tongue. She tried to take the ring off, but it didn't budge. It was three olive branches, barren of olives. They were wrapped around each other, making a twist of silver metal melted into her skin. She looked up at Hera. "What is this?" she asked.

Hera smirked. "Oh, congratulations, you two are engaged in the name of the gods. Might I mention you have a little one on the way?"

Athena touched her stomach. "We've never done that, Hera!" she was outraged.

"Nothing is impossible to the King and Queen of the gods," she said.

"Annabeth was right about you," Athena walked towards the goddess. "All you want is a perfect family. But you know you have nothing close to it. So instead you go and bully us instead, right?" She pushed the goddess a bit.

"Don't touch me, Athena." Hera snapped.

"Then stay out of my life. And apparently, my family's life, too." She said. She pointed at her belly. "Do you realize what you did, Hera?" Hera held her head up. She did not answer. "You just made a new god. For even though Poseidon and I are mortal, we did not conceive this child. It was, per say, made from Zeus and you. You have no idea what you've just created. And I'll make sure you never do. Leave, Hera! Don't come back."

Hera just sniffed and disappeared. Zeus stared at his daughter, mainly at her belly. "I apologize, daughter. But it cannot be undone. You must learn to take responsibility for your actions."

"Marrying me off? Making me have a child? Zeus—that's not punishing me for my actions. All you are doing is starting more conflict. You do realize that this counters what you originally sent me here for? I shall be out for the rest of the year when I have this child. You basically signed me up for not even a full punishment."

Poseidon, who had said nothing, was pale. "Z-Zeus…how far is she?"

Zeus tried to remember what Hera had said. "About two months. She didn't want to have Athena take any sick days for morning sickness, and she wanted it to be able to be seen as soon as possible."

"March 30th? They'll be here March 30th, Zeus. That's not far away." Athena said. "I think you should go. Now, Zeus. I do not wish to speak with you any longer."

Within seconds, Zeus left the house.

Athena stayed put, not turning to face Poseidon. It was silent for a while, only the sound of their breathing was heard. "A…Athena?" Poseidon choked.

She slowly turned around. "Yes?"

"Are we, you know…really?" he asked.

Athena nodded. "Yeah." She showed him the ring. "Not a joke. Won't budge."

"Then, you're really…" Poseidon glanced down at her stomach. "And it's really mine…"

Athena smiled slightly. It was mostly one of nervousness. "Well, yes. I am pregnant, and yeah…it is practically ours."

"Can I, you know?" he asked, pointing to her belly.

"You won't feel anything, yet." She grabbed his hand as she sat on the bed. She brought it to her stomach, and smiled at him. "You know, we may hate each other still, deep down, but we have to do this. I don't want to abandon him or her. And I want to raise them right. Just promise me one thing, Poseidon."

"What?" he asked, not moving his hand.

"We'll still fight, and have our opposing opinions. I can't stop that. But I just need you to promise that you'll try. Because honestly, I'm really scared, Poseidon. I've never bore any children; I've only created them with my mind. I'm really nervous."

"Athena, you handled that pretty well, though!" Poseidon told her. "You've always been a great mom, even though you never got the chance to spend time with them. But this time—you'll have all the time in the world."

She smiled sadly. "I'm just afraid, Poseidon."

"Same, Athena."

And then it hit them like a Frisbee to the face. They both faced each other quickly.

"We're engaged!" Athena fretted.

"We're having a baby!" Poseidon nearly fainted.

* * *

><p>AN: That was short…Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update ASAP!

Question Time:

-Do you think this is all real? Or is it just a scam?

-If it is real, how will the others react?

-Will this turn into a romance? (I want your opinion, please!)

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	6. Make You Feel My Love

A/N: O.o 21 reviews? In ONE DAY? Whoa. Whoa! WHOA! You guys make me so happy :) So, I just had to write another chapter….Yay!

The song for this chapter is: _Make You Feel My Love_ by Adele

Quick note! I know Ares and Athena never really get along in myths; let alone are in the same ones. But I've always imagined that since they're both gods/goddesses of something concerning war or battle, they'd get each other. And Athena's really an independent person, and I've always thought that, even in the slightest way, Ares would feel some "big brother affection" towards her. That's what's going down in this chapter. And NO: It is NOT Poseidon's love she feels, but rather a brotherly love from Ares, and a sisterly one from Artemis.

I don't own the song, nor do I own PJO. On we go!

_Chapter Five: Make You Feel My Love_

Athena and Poseidon stared at each other in shock. "Okay, let's get this straight!" Athena mumbled nervously. "I, Athena, am engaged to you, Poseidon. Right?"

Poseidon nodded. "And you're pregnant with my child when we didn't even do anything!"

Athena lied down on the big bed. She stared up at Poseidon's aquarium and sighed. "Poseidon?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will we get booted out of the college when…you know, the kid starts to show?" Athena questioned.

"I don't know, Athena. But why would you care if we did? You don't want to work at a college as much as me," He told her.

She exhaled sharply, indicating she was about to cry. "How are they going to react?"

Poseidon sat next to her. "There's a lot of 'they's, Athena. Who are you talking about?"

"Artemis. Aphrodite. Apollo, Ares. The students? Hedge? Poseidon, everyone in my classes will look down on me, the engaged teacher that got herself knocked up." Athena shut her eyes. "What are Annabeth and Percy going to say?"

In all honesty, Poseidon had forgotten about his son and his almost-daughter-in-law. He buried his head in his hands and groaned. "They're going to hate us even more," he spoke simply.

Athena bit her lip. "We're ruining their lives with every single thing we do, Poseidon. We're engaged. That practically makes them step-siblings! I know we don't share any DNA, but that's just _wrong_." She shook her head sadly.

A knock came from the door. "Are you two still in there?" It was a sweet, honey-coated voice that had asked.

"Yeah, come in, Aphrodite." Athena said, wiping her eyes.

A trail of people came in, one after another. The four friends all got quiet when they saw Athena lying down. "What happened?" Apollo asked. "What did Zeus say?"

Poseidon shook his head.

"It can't be _that_ bad," Aphrodite said, walking over to Athena. She grabbed her hand. "We're already teachers. What other shenanigans can we get into?"

"Try marriage. And kids," Poseidon added.

Artemis's eyes widened. "What? You're married? And you're having a…kid?"

"Engaged. And yes," Athena sat up glumly. "But we didn't even…I mean…you know," she said.

Aphrodite beamed a pearly smile. "Aw, you two will have the cutest little kid! He'll be all—"

"He? I believe that it should be a _she_." Artemis said. "Men are pigs, and that poor child doesn't have to take after its father!"

"Guys! The last thing we need right now is gender discussions!" Poseidon yelled.

"Sorry," Aphrodite saddened. "I was just trying to make you guys feel better."

"Better? How in HADES can we feel better?" Poseidon hollered at her. "I'm _engaged _to the person I've hated since the beginning of the ages! And now I'm having a kid with her! _A kid!_ I didn't ask for this; I didn't want any of it!"

Athena stood, her face red and puffy. "You think I asked for this? You think I've been all rainbows and glitter about anything that has happened? First, I got sent off to high school with you! Then, you kissed me and got us kicked out! After that, we got sent off to teach brats! And now I'm engaged, Poseidon! To YOU! You think I'm happy about that? I'm happy that we're ruining not only our lives, but Annabeth and Percy's, too?" She stood her ground, walking closer to him. "You think I haven't hated you, too?"

The others watched nervously. Aphrodite was about to cry with Athena, while the others all stepped back and watched.

Poseidon shook his head at her. "I hope you do get kicked out of the job. That way, you can go back to Olympus and live your life with that thing."

Athena's mouth flew open in shock. "Thing? Well, Poseidon, this _thing _is your child! You expect me to carry it for seven more months, then go raise it on Olympus? First of all, Zeus won't even think about letting _any of us_ back there for a long time! Second, if anyone is getting kicked out, it'll be the _both of us_!" She screamed at him.

"Yeah, you're right. You should just live with Annabeth and Percy. Quit the job now before _I _get fired, go explain to them what's happening, try to stop their wedding and live with Annabeth."

Athena glared at him. "I've already ruined her life enough. I'm not going to stop her wedding."

"Um, guys. It's getting late again…let's go to bed." Aphrodite suggested.

"It's three in the afternoon!" Apollo yelled. "MY territory. Day, not night."

"None of us have territories any more, dip wad." Ares told Apollo.

"I'm out of here. I'll see you guys later." Athena said. She grabbed her discarded shoes from the night before in the hall and marched down the stairs.

Artemis glanced at Aphrodite. "Where's she going?" she asked nervously.

A car was heard starting, followed by the sound of a garage closing. "Hopefully far away!" Poseidon burst.

Apollo stared at Poseidon. "Not cool, dude. Athena's a sensitive person; we've known that all along."

Ares shrugged. "She's family, Poseidon. Sure we don't get along or even hang out together, but she's still my little sister. No good big brother lets his little sister run away from home."

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows and smiled. "So he does have a heart!"

Ares grinned.

Apollo flexed his no-muscle muscles. "Yeah, I wouldn't dare let any guy touch my little sister and get away with it."

"For the last time, I'm OLDER. I helped _deliver _you!" Artemis rolled her eyes.

Poseidon walked towards the door and opened it, for only seconds ago it was slammed shut by a certain curly, black haired girl. "Fine. If you all love her so much, go get her."

"Only just an hour ago you were defending her," Artemis told Poseidon. "And now you hate her again." She shook her head.

Poseidon was silent.

"I'll go get her." Ares huffed. "But this is the only time I show affection to Athena."

"I'll come, too. She'll need some female support." Artemis mumbled.

Ares and Artemis searched the town for hours. They had finally found Athena at Central Park, sitting on the park bench. It had begun to sprinkle, and had gotten very windy. Her hair was damp and tangled, and her face was just as red and puffy—if not more—as when she left.

Ares took a seat next to his half-sister. "Athena," he spoke.

Athena looked up slightly. "Hi, Ares."

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
>And the whole world is on your case.<br>I will offer you a warm embrace,  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears.<br>I will hold you for a million years,  
>To make you feel my love.<em>

Ares awkwardly wrapped an arm around Athena's shoulders. She looked up at him with a shocked face, but it turned to a grateful one when he relaxed. He wrapped another arm around her and let her cry into his shirt.

Artemis sat on the other side of her, moving her hand in soothing circles on her back; something a mother would do to a child. She rested her head on Athena's shoulder as she sobbed.

"Athena?" Artemis asked after Athena had calmed.

"What?" she mumbled, still holding her half-brother.

"Why are you really upset? I know it's not because of Percy and Annabeth."

Athena slowly sat up. She wiped her cried-out eyes and sighed. "I mean, it is them. But it's other things, too."

"Is it the baby?" Artemis asked. "I may not be the goddess of childbirth anymore, but I know how to help. During and before the birth,"

Athena nodded. "Mostly. I can't believe she'd do this to me. I just…hate her so much right now."

"No one likes Hera, really." Ares spoke.

"Not hard to believe," Athena exhaled.

"Do you love him?" Artemis asked her.

Athena stared at a pine tree. "I don't know. Sometimes. Sometimes I really hate him, though."

She stared up at the stars. Artemis did, too. "Look," she pointed up. "That there is Zoe. Zoe was one of my favorite huntresses—she died nobly. That's why I made her a constellation…so I can always remember her and her heroic actions."

Ares stood. "Athena, I think we should head home."

Athena nodded. She and Artemis stood. Athena slightly smiled at Ares. "Thanks. For finally acting like a brother."

He nodded at her. "Just don't get used to it."

A/N: Well…

There you go.

I hope you enjoyed!

QUESTION TIME!

-What will happen next?

-How will Poseidon and Athena tell Molly? (Hedge)

-What is in store for the classes?

-How will students react when she finally tells them?

Tell me what you think!

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**_

_**I, Suzie, will not be on FanFiction until Easter Sunday/the following few days. I am VERY SORRY, but it's a class project to detach ourselves from the thing that ties us to the world the most for Lent. And to be honest…it's the internet, for me. That means NO internet at all (unless it's for school). HOWEVER, I didn't give up writing for Lent (yes, I'm doing this all because I go to a Catholic Private school), so don't worry! I promise to have at least ONE chapter uploaded by the Wednesday after Easter…seems fair. **_

_**I'll miss you all! I won't be able to get on even my EMAIL for a while :( But, it's for God, so if He wills it—which I feel He does—I shall obey. I will see you all in about 41 days!**_

_**Until then…**_

_**Have a prayerful Holy Thursday!  
>Have a prayerful Good Friday!<br>Have a prayerful Holy Saturday!  
>And have a most prayerful, hopeful, and joyous Easter Sunday!<br>May God be with you all in this next forty days…try to determine what He's calling YOU to do this Lent!**_

_**And for any non-Catholics, sorry, but I am. I mean no offense by expressing religion…but I still wish you all an AWESOME EASTER!**_

_**Oh, and for any Catholics…I pray for you to persevere in the no-meat day tomorrow and for the next few Fridays. God knows I need help with that. I love meat. I loooooove meat…just like Sokka….Meat….**_

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!  
>Happy Easter!<br>~Suzie


	7. PREVIEW!

A/N: Er…Surprise?

Yeah, well, my mother said that she bet I couldn't last a whole 41 days without internet. SO, I have proposed a new plan. I feel it is fair…

I will only be allowed 1 hour total on the internet for a week. That way, I can update, school research, etc; but it would be the BARE minimum. Like, probably ONE update. Since I am doing this, my updates MAY not come at all. I hope they can, though!

I realized my mom was right; I do spend too much time on the computer. But I also feel God is calling me to give it up. So…I think it's fair.

But NO E-Mail still. I spend most of the time on there, talking to Ella and Jazmine.

ANYWAYS. Aside from the fact that if I update it will only be probably once since it takes me hours to write and edit a decent chapter, I have a _**SNEAK PEEK**_ FOR YOU since you may not get to see an update from me soon…after this, I have to study…

_Next time on Everything about You…_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I told you—get out!"_

_/_

"_Did you ever love me at all?"_

"…_No."_

_/_

"_YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM THIS!"_

"_From what? You tell me to leave…and then you say you NEVER loved me! I'm not sticking around!"_

_/_

"_Hedge is going to hate you."_

"_Well, I guess it just adds to the list, huh?"_

_/_

"_Miss Graeae…please don't go!"_

_/_

"_The baby…is it alright?"_

"_I don't know if there ever was one in the first place…"_

_/_

"_Goodnight, Athena."_

_But there was only silence…_

Dramatic, right? I think so. Well, guess what you will. I will (hopefully) see you all soon!

I intend to stick to this plan; I think it's fair. Aaand, I just forgot to put this preview in the last chapter. Enjoy!

Hugs & Kisses!

~Suzie


	8. Safe & Sound

A/N: And…it has arrived. THE UPDATE!

Yeah, I kind of broke my Lenten Promise. But it's okay—I made a new one! And Jesus forgives. After all, I am just human.

The song for this chapter is _Safe and Sound _by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars. This song will appear later, too. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Inspiration struck when I was playing with a baby today :)

OH! And most of the previews I gave last chapter are in here, but some come to play in a bit.

OH! No. 2: Remember how Annabeth and Percy are 18 in this? That means it's about a year and a half later in their (the book's) world. So, it'd be about 2013 our time…which means _The Hunger Games _would've already been out :D

I don't own PJO, Taylor Swift, The Civil Wars, _The Hunger Games_, _Safe & Sound, _or any characters in PJO & THG.

Short chapter. Aphrodite & Athena girl bonding. :D

_Chapter Six: Safe & Sound_

Athena, Ares, and Artemis returned to the house near midnight. Apollo had already been asleep, not wanting to be awake for when Poseidon and Athena would see each other again. Poseidon, horrified at what he said earlier, had known he was wrong. He may not be fond of Athena…but he knew he did have feelings for her. And not the ones he told her he did. Artemis and Ares walked straight inside, and seeing their arrival, Poseidon looked up. Ares just nodded, as if to say she was right behind them.

Minutes turned to hours. Mickey, Poseidon and Athena's dog, sat with his head on his front paws, staring at the door. "I know. I hope she comes in soon, too, Mick."

Near two, Athena finally came into the house from the garage. She had been thinking about what to say—what to do. She knew Poseidon would be waiting for her. Finally plucking up the courage, she left the truck. Her hand was on the doorknob. Hearing her return, Poseidon quickly ran to the door. Mickey looked up and his ears pointed as if to show he heard his owner coming, too. Poseidon yanked the door open. What he saw was different than he expected.

It was a girl with knotted, messy black hair, and dull gray eyes instead of the normally fierce and stormy ones that chastised people when she was piqued at them. They were puffy, and her cheeks had been stained with tears. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Athena, who had expected a much colder welcome, was surprised. Nevertheless, she wrapped her arms around him, too.

After a minute, she sniffled and said quietly, "Get out."

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked, letting go of her.

"I told you—get out!"

"Athena…"

"No! You try spending an afternoon in the park crying your eyes out! Being told that someone hates you! That the _father of your child _called it a _thing!_ I thought I loved you! Did you ever love me at all? DID YOU?" She screamed. No doubt the whole house had awoken, but nobody was willing to come down just yet.

Poseidon didn't want to say no. But he did…and the one little word had escaped his lips before he could think about it. "No…"

Athena choked back a sob. She turned away. "Do you even feel any emotion whatsoever to _your_ kid, Poseidon?"

"Yes, I do—"

"Well, you're sure great at showing it." Athena remarked sarcastically.

She walked up the many stairs that led to the top floor. She turned right, walked into her bedroom, which was more a library than anything, and slammed her door shut. Sitting on her bed, she wrapped her arms around her abdomen. _Was _there anything there? Or should she have called Hera's bluff? She had no way to find out—except to wait.

She lay down and closed her eyes, now just her hands resting on her stomach. She remembered, for some odd reason, a book series that Annabeth had read. She had borrowed the books from her daughter, and found them very good. _The…Hungry Games? _No…_The Hunger Games! _That was the name. She had seen the movie as well. A song from it came to mind, one by that famous country singer, Taylor Swift. _Safe & Sound_.

She hummed the song for a while, trying to remember the words. When she finally got it, she quietly sang. To her baby? Or to no one? She had no clue whether there was a child or not, but she sang away.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face,  
>when I said 'I'll never let you go'.<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light…_

_I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone,'  
>But all that's dead and gone and passed,<br>tonight._

_Just close your eyes,  
>the sun is goin' down.<br>You'll be alright,  
>no one can hurt you now.<br>Come morning light!  
>You and I'll be safe and sound.<em>

_Don't you dare look out your window,  
>darlin' everything's on fire…<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
>Hold on to this lullaby.<br>Even when the music's gone,  
>gone…<em>

_Just close your eyes,  
>the sun is goin' down.<br>You'll be alright;  
>no one can hurt you now.<br>Come morning light!  
>You and I'll be safe and sound.<em>

_Ooooh,  
>ooooh,<br>ooooh, oooh,  
>oooh, oooh.<br>Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!<br>Whoa! Oh, whoa, whoa._

_Just close your eyes!  
>You'll be alright!<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe…and…sound…."<em>

Aphrodite sat outside Athena's door. She had heard her singing, and she knew that, even if Athena didn't think so, she would be a great mother to the child. Aphrodite smiled a little to herself; she had never known Athena to be a good singer. Much less a good Taylor Swift singer. She knocked quietly on the door. A whispered, 'Go away' came from inside. Aphrodite did no such thing. Instead, she walked on in. Closing the door quietly behind her, she sat on Athena's bed, beside her.

"The baby…is it alright?" Aphrodite asked Athena.

"I don't know if there was even one in the first place,"

Aphrodite smiled. "I may not be the best mother, but it really is a joy to have a kid inside you. Of course, when you're a goddess, it's not the full nine months; but it was nice for the short time. I remember Piper…she had a feisty attitude even before she was born. Strong kicker, that girl. I made Apollo give me medicine just to stop her." Aphrodite laughed. "It was annoying."

Knowing she was just trying to help her, Athena smiled slightly. "Annabeth wouldn't let me decide on things for her when I was thinking her up. It was really bothersome—the whole time, it just felt wrong not to give her this trait, or to give her that one."

"Kids are pains in the neck. But we'll get used to it. And I'll help you, Athena. I promise."

"Thank you, Aphrodite."

Aphrodite began to leave, when she turned around. "You have a pretty voice, Athena. I'm sure your baby will love it. She'll fall asleep very easily."

Athena shrugged. "It's not all that great."

Aphrodite smiled and left the room.

A/N: That was deplorable, wasn't it? Yes, it rather was. I hope you enjoyed it somewhat, though!

Q'S TIME!

-What do you think will happen next?

-Is there a baby?

-And last but not least…WHO'S PUMPED FOR _THE HUNGER GAMES_?

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	9. Don't Wanna Lose You Now

A/N: Here's the next chapter! It's the first day of school, but before they leave.

I LOVE BSB!

Enough said. I don't own the song, PJO, or anything you may notice that obviously isn't owned by a teenager. XD OH WAIT I LIED! Look up "Beyonce, four months pregnant" on Google images. You'll see how much of a bump I'm talking about (: And I'm only a teenager. I've _**never **_been pregnant before, so no judging on describing! I've done research, though.

_Chapter Seven: Don't Wanna Lose You Now—Backstreet Boys_

Sunday passed quickly. Athena avoided Poseidon, but not to the hatred extent—just enough to let him know she was completely irked at him. Four A.M. rolled around on Monday morning, and she hopped in her shower. As soon as she was done, she wrapped her borrowed blue, silk robe from Aphrodite around her. She left her damp, towel dried, curly hair down, sticking to her face.

She went to wake Artemis to let her know it was her time to get a shower. Then, Apollo, so he could be ready. Nearing four thirty she began breakfast. By five, the eggs, bacon, waffles, and pancakes were all done. She went to wake the remaining three, Aphrodite, Ares, and Poseidon, and the six ate together silently. Close to a quarter after five, Athena went upstairs to change out of the robe. She got into the first day outfit Aphrodite had picked out for her.

She wouldn't have glanced at the outfit many times, let alone bought it. But Athena knew that Aphrodite just wanted to make Athena happy; by doing that, she bought clothes. It was a frilled, crème colored shirt with bright white polka dots, and a black pencil skirt that she wore that day. Her shoes, however, were a feisty red color, and flat. She pinned her hair up, so that only two curls were down, cradling her face.

She noticed that the skirt was very, very tight. Well, duh, she thought. It's a pencil skirt. But what really tight was the part around her abdomen. She looked into the mirror in the bathroom. Oh, gods. Hera hadn't made her _two _months pregnant. She could easily tell that she was _four_. A rounded bump was shown visibly. That cow! As if it isn't hard enough already, she decided to _lie _on top of it; she left Athena to figure that out herself. _That's _why she wasn't nauseous. Hera said that two months wouldn't make her sick, but Athena very well knew it could last until the three month mark; not the two.

She gripped her forehead. _Great. Just great. _Not only today would she be starting to teach, but everyone would clearly see the very visible, very four-month-pregnant baby bump. The worst part? This type of attire was all that Aphrodite had bought her; they expected her to be able to wear it for at least two months.

Overnight, she had suddenly gone from flat stomached to bewitched from the peacock.

She sheepishly walked down the stairs. What would the others say? They'd surely notice. It was very noticeable. Everyone would! Even Hedge…_oh, Di Immortals._

What was she to do about volleyball? She couldn't run around carrying a little person! She was surely getting either fired, or bad reports. She'd just have to come clean…she was already ready for this blasted year to cease.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Poseidon was walking to put his glass in the dishwasher. When he saw her, he promptly looked at her stomach. His eyes widened and glass shattered on the tile floor. "I—I—Athena…"

Athena looked down. It was more noticeable when she looked at it that way. A bump was her stomach. It wasn't a small one; it was a fair sized one. Her eyes danced up to Poseidon's. "Look what she _did to me._" She whispered.

Ignoring the broken glass on the floor, he advanced towards Athena. Slowly, he placed a hand on her abdomen. Right before it touched, he glanced up at Athena, who looked scared beyond belief. She let him put his hands on her stomach, and it was a strange feeling. At that moment, she realized that even though she had only been with child for two days, she was technically sixteen to seventeen weeks along. And she knew that meant any moment the baby could kick now. Starting around the sixteen to seventeenth week, the baby shows life—she's never been pregnant, but she knew at least that much. And the strangest part was, as soon as Poseidon laid both hands on her, the child did.

They both looked up. It was soft; barely there. But it was real. She didn't smile like he did, which made him drop his immediately. Instead, she began to cry. "I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready at all," she whispered. Her grey eyes became watery. Raindrops of tears flooded down her face. Poseidon kept one hand on her stomach, but touched one to her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"Calm down, Athena. I'm here for you. No more arguments, alright?" He promised.

She smiled slightly at the remark. "I can't promise that."

"I will. I promise, Athena. I'll only take care of you and the baby. I don't want another Saturday episode. I'm supposed to be here for you now. We have a family." He told her.

"I never imagined," she spoke, "that I'd ever, under any circumstance, have you as the father of my child." She wiped the tears off her eyelashes.

He moved his hand from her cheek, now resting it in her own, slightly wet one. He gave it a squeeze and said, "Don't give up on the baby. Promise?"

She nodded slightly. "I'd never get rid of it."

He let go of her hand and belly, and draped his arms gently around her waist. She rested her forehead on his, and listened to him whisper. "I'm sorry, Athena. For everything. But this time; this time, I swear. I'm going to be a good father. And you're going to be a good mother."

She gently placed her hands on his back and whispered back, "I need you. Please, don't go."

_Never thought that I would lose my mind  
>That I could control this<br>Never thought that I'd be left behind  
>That I was stronger than you, baby<br>Girl if only I knew what I've done  
>You know, so why don't you tell me<br>And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
>To show how much I care<em>

He'd felt like a jerk. After everything he'd put her through, here she was, begging him not to leave her. And he knew he never would again. He, at this point, was willing to do anything and everything for her and this child. There was no more him; it was all about Athena and their child.

_Don't wanna lose you now  
>Baby I know we can win this<br>Don't wanna lose you now  
>No no, or ever again<em>

He wasn't going to lose her. Not again. And he would make sure that she wouldn't lose him.

_I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
>It's burning within me<br>The fear of losing  
>Of slipping away<br>It keeps getting closer, baby  
>Whatever reason to live that I've had<br>My place was always beside you  
>And I wish that I didn't need you so bad<br>Your face just won't go away_

Athena felt like it was a lie—that he would go away. She needed him to stay, and all she could do was trust that he would. She couldn't possibly do this on her own; it was a two person responsibility. She knew that without him, she wouldn't be able to last through it. As much as she hated him sometimes…they had to get past it.

_Don't wanna lose you now  
>Baby I know we can win this<br>Don't wanna lose you now  
>No no, or ever again<em>

_I never thought that I would lose my mind  
>That I could control this<br>Never thought that I'd be left behind  
>That I was stronger than you<em>

_Don't wanna lose to loneliness  
>Girl I know we can win<br>Don't wanna lose to emptiness, oh no  
>Never again<em>

_Don't wanna lose you now  
>Baby I know we can win this<br>Don't wanna lose you now  
>No no, or ever again<em>

They would have to win this. And they would have to do it together.

Athena moved away from him. She glanced at the clock. 5:38. They had to leave in about five minutes. Luckily, everyone was dressed. "W-Well…we should get going now, guys." She walked farther into the kitchen, bending over to get the broken glass.

"Stop!" Poseidon called as she began to crouch.

She smiled. So he did have a real heart. He picked up the pieces himself and threw them away. Once he had washed his hands and the others had quickly brushed their teeth, they were off again.

While the four were filing in the truck, though, he told Athena she could no longer drive. When she got defensive, he just placed a hand on her stomach. He found a new way to quiet the girl down.

Aphrodite called from the garage, "So, am I driving?"

Poseidon chuckled and rubbed his hands on Athena's small bump one last time. "We better go before Aphrodite decides to steer."

He grabbed her hand with one of his, while the other was loosely wrapped around her waist. He wasn't about to let her go—he wasn't anywhere close.

A/N: So we see a change in heart, character, mood, et cetera. I hope you enjoyed! Even though I'm not the biggest Pothena fan, when I write it, I can tolerate it…so I was kind of 'aww'ing as I typed.

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!  
>~Suzie<p>

P.S. Thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope this made up for two short chapters :D


	10. First Day Troubles

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It doesn't have a song for it! And because of complaints, I'll leave the author's notes (the ones that explain things) at the bottom. I don't own PJO!

_Chapter Eight: First Day Troubles_

When the six arrived at school, they all proceeded to relax in Aphrodite's small room, as they had two hours with nothing to do. While Ares, Apollo, and Artemis sat on the couch, Aphrodite sat in the chair behind her small desk, her high-heeled feet sitting on top of it. Poseidon was on the scoop chair, Athena sitting on his right knee. He still refused to let go of the baby bump, and it made her smile. _This _was how friends were supposed to act. And now, he was a friend—as far as she could tell.

They were talking, when it became seven. And hour had passed so quickly, and they heard yelling coming from two doors down. "Great," Athena murmured. "Hedge is already on a rampage today. Just what I need." She stood up slowly. "I better go tell her before class begins."

Aphrodite smiled and kicked down her feet. She walked over to Athena and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, _Graeae_. I'll tell her with you."

Athena shook her head. "Sorry, Aphrodite. I don't want you to get yelled at on your first day, too."

Artemis walked over as well, leaving her spot next to her brother. "I'll come, too. I don't care if she yells or not; she's nothing compared to an angry Zeus."

"I can't let anyone come," Athena retorted.

"Well, we girls will all go together. You men can stay in here and…do whatever foolish games people who should be jackalopes do." Artemis told the boys.

"What about Poseidon? He is technically the dad," Aphrodite whispered.

"All the more reason we should all go," Ares chimed in. "I've said this before; she's like my little sister—I'll get it through to that lady not to yell at her."

Apollo stood, flexing his no-muscled arms. "Yeah, and I wouldn't dare let her yell at my little sis, too."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "For the last time, I helped our mother give birth to you! I'm older!"

"Well, then. We better get going," Poseidon said, standing.

Aphrodite skipped out the door, leading the way to Hedge's office.

"Hedge is going to hate you," Artemis whispered to Athena.

"Well, that just adds to the list, huh?" She sighed. "Whatever. I've dealt with worse."

Two solid knocks were placed on the dean's large, wooden doors. A young woman, who could only be another teacher, opened the door. She smiled. "Hello! I'm Miss Whitaker. First name's Amy. Did you need anything?"

Poseidon spoke. "Yes, actually, we'd like to meet with Molly,"

Amy smiled. "I was just on my way out. Say, are you the oceanography teacher?" she asked Poseidon. He nodded in response.

"Nicholas Timoleon. Nice to meet you," He nodded curtly to her. She smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm the astronomy teacher in the world sciences department. Senior class, of course." She glanced over at Athena. Her eyes wondered down to her stomach, and they froze there. She smiled. "You are?" She asked, looking to her eyes now.

"Graeae. Miss Alisha, the literature and writing teacher. Though, I much rather prefer just to be called Graeae." Athena spoke.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Miss."

"Listen, if you got a problem with my little sister, you take it up with me, alright?" Ares said.

"You're little sister?" She crossed her arms. "Of course the big brother would protect the disgrace of the family, right?" She gazed at Athena's stomach to confirm her point.

"Half," Athena said, quietly. Her face was red with shame; this was only the beginning.

"Well, er—I must get going. Good luck with your baby." She snickered at Athena. She faced Poseidon. "It was lovely meeting you," she smiled at him. She waved flirtatiously and spun the other way.

Once she walked away, Athena turned as well. "Wait! Athena," Aphrodite grabbed her by the wrist. "Please."

Athena bit her lip. "Did you see the way she looked at me? How's Hedge going to react? Or the students? I haven't even told Percy and Annabeth—what are they going to think?"

"Stop that! Just stop it!" Aphrodite yelled. She grabbed Athena by the shoulders. "If you care how one little _bitch _acts towards you, then fine! But I'll let you know something. Percy and Annabeth definitely won't want this to happen. But Annabeth is your daughter! Of course she'll be happy for you! This doesn't mean they can't get married! And Hedge, so what? She's just the head of the school. She can't fire you now! It's not even around a time where she can. And screw the students! Most of the girls will swoon over the baby anyway, and if anything the guys will feel protective! I mean, who lets their pregnant teacher, who's only about a year older than them, get hurt? I, for one, wouldn't. And if by some chance they hate you? Feel that you should be fired? Let them! You'll never see them in your life again. And you have us, 'Thee. We won't let anything happen to you."

Athena was staring at the ground. She sighed as she opened up the door to Molly's office. "I'm doing this alone. Don't follow me in there." She glanced at Poseidon. "Any of you." Once she walked in, she closed the door behind her.

Hedge looked up at the noise of the door shutting. "Graeae? Did you need something?"

"Yes, actually."

Hedge pointed at the seat in front of her long desk. "Sit down. What is it, dear?"

"Whatever you do," Athena said, sitting down. "Just please…it's already hard enough. Don't take it out on any of my friends, all right?"

Molly leaned back in her chair. "This is rather serious, is it not?"

Athena exhaled. "It's actually very serious."

Molly's strict face died into one of curiosity. "All right. I won't inflict any punishment on your family and friends. What is it, now?"

Athena glanced at the floor. "Well, I won't be able to teach volleyball this year. My, err…health condition would rather worsen if I did. I'm sorry for saying I could."

Molly laughed. "That's it? Why didn't you tell me in the first place? No problem, no problem at all."

"Actually…I didn't know about this." Athena's voice softened.

"What do you mean, child?" Hedge asked.

Athena stood. "This," she pointed at her stomach.

"Oh, dear." Molly was stunned. "How far are you, child?"

"I think about four months." Athena told her.

"Yes, that looks about right." Molly walked over to Athena. "I think we need to talk."

Athena nodded. "I'm very sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just wish I would've known."

"It seems very abnormal for a woman not to realize she is carrying a child."

Athena hated to lie, but she knew she had to. "Yes, well I dismissed it. I thought it was all fake, but now I know it wasn't."

Molly eyed her. "I don't think that's the truth. But I'll let it slide."

Athena sat down once again. "Molly, I truly am sorry. I'll do whatever you need."

"I need a volleyball coach for today. However, I still want you to coach—decide who makes the team, explain the plays, small things like that. No running for you or any volleyball demonstrations. I'll just have Miss Whitaker show the drills as the co-coach."

Athena bit her tongue. It wasn't a good time to bargain. "Yes, Molly. I'll be sure of that."

"Good. And you are…how many weeks?"

"I'm predicting almost eighteen, about seventeen." Athena said.

Molly smiled. "My daughter is twenty-nine; she's only a few weeks more. Here," she stood and walked back to her desk. She pulled out a little card with a number on it. "I take her every other week to get her checked. We don't necessarily have to go that often, but she loves getting the ultrasounds. Anyways, call this number. I want at least two reports from you every month on how the baby is doing."

Athena smiled. "Thank you, Molly."

"Wait on minute," Molly said. She sat down in her rolling chair and folded her hands on her desk. "I need to know a few things."

"Like?" Athena asked.

"One, who's the father?" Molly questioned.

Athena blinked. No point in lying, she thought. "Nick." She whispered. "Nicholas."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "Alright, then. Well, are you two thinking about marriage? It would make this whole fiasco seem better."

Athena put out her left hand, where Hera had practically glued a ring to her finger. "Yes."

"Good, good. Are you planning on getting married before or after the baby?"

"After,"

Molly made a face of decision. "Well," she sighed. "Sorry, Miss Alisha. I do wish you the best, but I will need you to stay up until when you have the child. And I still stand by my rule; please, keep the fraternization to the minimum."

Athena nodded. "That's fine, that's very fine."

Hedge looked at her watch. "It's ten after. You better go. Give them a call tonight, alright? And remember, at least two every month."

Athena smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Molly. But why do you care so much?"

Hedge sighed. "Let's just say I was a lot like you thirty years ago."

Athena was confused, but nodded anyhow. "Thank you, really."

Hedge dismissed her, and Athena walked out of the office.

"Well, how'd it go?" Poseidon asked her.

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Let's just get back to our classrooms."

The six bid farewell to each other, all but Poseidon, who was only a hall away from Athena. He walked with her, back to her classroom. The two talked for a few minutes. Starting around seven fifty-five, students filed in the classroom, slowly. Athena inhaled sharply when they came in. Poseidon smiled and put a hand on her belly. "You'll be brilliant."

"I'm not worried about the teaching," she said. "Just…the announcement."

Poseidon shrugged. "Like Aphrodite said, the girls will swoon over it. And the guys? Well, they don't like to admit it, but any pretty girl their age that's pregnant, they keep her safe. They'll feel…like brothers."

He tapped her stomach once and smiled when the flutter came back. Athena rolled her eyes. "I think Hera made it so that every time you touch it, it'll move." She said, inching back a little on her desk.

He smiled at her. "Maybe so."

"You better go. Kids are coming in. They'll be waiting," She said.

He chuckled and slid his hand off her abdomen. "See you two later." He left the room.

Athena stayed sitting on the desk. By exactly eight o'clock, she counted that all twenty students were there. None were really paying attention, as they were all on electronics, or conversing. Athena cleared her throat. "Hello," she said. "I'm Miss Alisha. But that makes me sound old. So, you have the option of calling me Graeae, Miss Alisha, Miss A, whatever."

A boy piped up, "What about _Professor _Alisha?"

"Alright. That's actually cool, it sounds like we're in Harry Potter. I'll let you call me that." She smiled.

"So, Professor, what are we doing today? May I say how lovely you are?" Athena had her arms draped over her stomach, trying to hide it as much as possible. She rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Alright, thank you. I may be twenty-four, only about a year or two older, but please, I'm engaged. And today, we're going to start the writing course. Today, we'll all be just writing a creative story for forty minutes. I just want to see your writing style. The prompt is: _Stranded_. Think outside the box. Get out paper, put down your name and the period, one, and write!" She smiled.

After the forty minutes was up, there was still twenty minutes left until the sixty-minute period was over. When Athena asked what they wanted to do, there was a small response. One girl, Carrie , had said, "My teacher at my old high school did this thing where if we finished early, we'd just ask questions. It was rather strange…random questions were asked, but she agreed to answer anything."

Athena smiled. "Alright. Just try to keep the personal questions to a minimum."

Almost every student raised their hand after that.

Questions about where she went to school, her love life, and much more had been thrown around. Most of them, she had to lie during. Suddenly, one strawberry blonde raised her hand. "Yes, Alyssa?"

The girl, Alyssa, kept a straight face. "I saw Mr. Timoleon in here this morning. Why were his hands on your stomach? And why have you been covering it up all class?"

Athena eyed the girl. "You're very observant, aren't you?"

Alyssa shrugged. "I also observed you're not married."

Gavin looked at her. He wiggled his eyebrows. "So did I,"

Athena looked straight at Alyssa. "Why would you care?" she asked.

Alyssa just looked at her. "Well, my mom always taught me to wait until marriage…"

Someone, who was rather dull, went, "Huh?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Well," Alyssa spoke. "Are you going to answer me? Graeae, are you pregnant? And is Mr. Timoleon the dad?"

Athena kept her lips sealed. She just stared at the girl, and wondered who on earth, Olympus, in the heavens, or in the Underworld be so rude. "Yes. Yes, I am. And yes, he is."

A few students gasped, while Alyssa just smiled smugly. "That's great! I'll let the dean know and you can _take off_."

Athena shrugged, saying, "I've already taken care of that." The bell run soon after, signaling the half-hour break before classes began again. "Turn in your stories! I'll read them tonight. I'll grade them, but they won't be anything, it'll just be a beginning of the year look on what your stories may be like. Get going! See you Wednesday!"

The students all left the room, handing their stories to her one by one. Athena smiled when one girl stayed behind. She was a long haired, blonde girl with sparkled silver highlights. Was that even possible? She had misty blue eyes and a pale face. When she spoke, it was though a soft spirit was speaking through her. "I'm sorry about Alyssa."

"It's fine, Michelle. You didn't make her say that." Athena told the girl.

Michelle smiled and pulled something out of her bag. "Here, this is for you. While the others were asking questions, I drew this." She handed Athena a picture of a giant throne with a beautiful lady on it. One who looked much like Athena herself. When Athena looked questioningly at the student, Michelle grinned. "You remind me of Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom."

"Yes, I know all about her. Thank you, Michelle."

"Knock knock!" A girlish voice came from the door.

"Hmm. She looks like an Aphrodite," Michelle said, staring at the real Aphrodite. Looking back at Athena, she said, "Goodbye, Graeae! I'll see you Wednesday. Take care of the child."

When Michelle left, Aphrodite came in, followed by Poseidon and Artemis. "Whoa. What just happened?" Aphrodite asked. Athena just handed her the paper.

"I think she can see through the mist. But since we're not in our godly forms, I think she only assumes us to look like goddesses and gods." Athena said.

"You think a lot,"

Artemis snickered. "Yeah. She should. That's her job, after all."

"All of our jobs, now." Poseidon shrugged. "So, how was it?" He asked Athena.

She just shook her head. "It's going to be a long year."

When the end of the school day came about, Athena was exhausted. She sat in the backseat of the truck next to Aphrodite and Artemis, who was sitting by her brother. While Poseidon was driving and Ares had shot-gun, everybody was talking. She, however, got a fifteen minute nap.

When they arrived home, the first thing Athena did was kick off her shoes. The three dogs, Bitty, Jackie, and Mickey, came running up at once, almost tackling Athena and Aphrodite. "Whoa! Calm down, baby!" Aphrodite said as she bended over to pick up Bitty. Jackie barked, and Artemis picked her up as well. Mickey just stood patiently at Athena's feet, looking up at her.

"I can't pick you up, Mick!" She said.

Mickey barked.

Athena laughed as he spun around. Apollo picked him up and handed him to Athena. "There you go, bud." Athena pet Mickey's head and let him go when he started squirming. Heading over to the sink, she washed her hands and pulled multiple foods from the fridge.

"What're you doing?" Poseidon asked, shutting the garage door. The other friends had already gone up to get changed and what not. Athena shrugged.

"Well, I guess the only way we eat is if someone cooks, right? And we need to eat now, and nobody wants to cook." She explained. "So I guess I'll cook."

"You've cooked every day we've been here, Athena. Let someone else do it."

"Like who? Artemis doesn't know how, nor Ares. Apollo would just burn the house down, and who knows what the world would come to if I gave Aphrodite a knife."

"I'll cook," He said.

"You? Please. You were waited on hand and foot by sea minions your whole life. How would you know how to cook?"

"Well…I meant, how about we all go out to dinner tonight?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "No. We have a schedule!"

"Hmm," Poseidon said, walking towards Athena. He put a hand on her back, pulling her in.

"Uh, what are you doing?'" She asked, confused.

He chuckled and put the other on her stomach. "Well, if I, lord of the sea, am going to be a father, this one has to like sea food. And the only way to find out is to take it out, right?"

Athena smiled. "I'm fine with making some salad and steak."

"Oh, no. You and I are going out tonight."

"Just you and I?"

"Yes," he said. "Consider it a date."

She smiled. "Alright. At least let me change."

"No problem, Athena. Be quick though!"

She rolled her eyes at him. She pulled away and asked, "What will the others eat?"

"They can figure that out themselves."

A/N: So, next chapter, we have a DATE! Okay: quick explanation!

This is not how your average college works! I wanted it to be different!

So, each class is an hour long, with a half-hour break in between, so the teachers have time to do work. That would mean classes start at 8, and end at 12 for lunch, giving a break before lunch. After lunch at 1:30, class begins at 2, and end at 6. **Schedule:**

P1: 8-9 AM  
>P2: 9:30-10:30 AM<br>P3: 11AM-12PM  
>P4: 2-3PM<br>P5: 3:30-4:30 PM  
>P6: 5-6 PM<p>

And every class that is on Monday will be on Wednesday at the same time; every class that is on Tuesday will be on Thursday at the same time. Fridays are study hall days when students can go in any classroom to work (:

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love! Look on my profile to see Athena and Poseidon's outfits for their "date"!

~Suzie


	11. A Dinner Date

I don't own PJO! (: I made up the restaurant…so, don't look for it. It doesn't exist.

_Chapter Nine- _

Athena finally descended the stairs after two hours of Aphrodite pampering. It was just her luck to run into Aphrodite when she had thrown on a random dress—and then, being a beauty fanatic she is, had to critique everything. And thus, the torture began. Right when he was thinking she blew him off, Athena met him in the living room.

Her hair was left down, black clashing with the bright pink, strapless dress she was wearing. She was holding a pair of matching pink heels, but wearing flats of a brighter color instead. A blush colored flower necklace hung around her neck, and she was gripping a small, hot pink clutch in the hand that was not holding shoes. "Wow," Poseidon said. "I feel underdressed."

Athena laughed. "Aphrodite got to me, is all. You look fine. Let's get out of here before she finds that makeup she wanted to." She glanced at him. "Nice shirt. Really brings out my eyes, as Aph would say."

He shrugged. "It is gray, isn't it?" He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. "Let's go. Ready?"

"Yeah," Athena said, chucking the heels behind her. The two hopped in the truck, headed off to wherever. "Say, where are we going, exactly?"

"To a restaurant. You'll like it," Poseidon answered.

"Alright-y, then." And with that, Poseidon drove off.

After a half an hour had passed, Athena glanced worriedly at the truck clock. "It's eight thirty! I still have to read twenty stories and grade them!"

"Shush up. You'll forget all about work in a minute, anyway." Poseidon told her.

She crossed her arms. "Well, then."

He chuckled as he pulled into a large parking lot. Considering it was a Monday night, the place was crowded! Athena blinked when she saw the building. "Oh, my," she whispered. It was huge; about four stories tall, with a large, glass dome as the ceiling. Glass was, in fact, the front wall of the restaurant, too. She could see a large fountain taking up the entry space. She could see many people inside; women, men, and children of all ages, all dressed finely. Even the waiters were dressed up in tuxes! "What the heck?"

Poseidon put his hands in a position as if to tell that he didn't know. "The place is owned by Amphitrite's son. Yeah, she cheated on me, but I did her too, so…"

"Then I doubt she'd like us to be here!" Athena said.

Poseidon grinned. "I already made it clear that if I wanted to do something, I would do it."

She laughed as she followed him out of the car. "So, is this a seafood restaurant?"

"Indeed it is. The finest in New York, too."

"Wow. It must cost a fortune!"

"Eh," Poseidon said, grabbing her waist. He pulled her gently close to him and walked on. She smiled at the gesture and looked ahead.

When they entered the large building, she looked up and could see, through the glass ceiling, the stars starting to come out as the sun was almost set. She looked down and the carpet was a fiery red, a stone stepping way leading to the center of the main room, where the fountain was. The stone path spread into a big circle, encasing the fountain, and spread off in the forward direction, right direction, and left direction. "This is marvelous!" Athena exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think that, ma'am. Welcome to _La Maison de la Mer_. (The House of the Sea.) Table for two?" Poseidon let go of Athena and nodded. The waiter offered her his arm, which Athena took.

"Merci beaucoup, mon bon monsieur." Athena said. Poseidon looked at her in confusion. She just smiled.

The waiter, impressed that she knew French, proceeded to ask, "Souhaitez-vous vous asseoir dans la salle à manger élégante ou le salon de détente?"

Athena looked at Poseidon. "Dining room or lounge?"

"Hmm, dining room." He decided.

Athena smiled at the waiter. "Le premier, s'il vous plaît." She turned to Poseidon. "I asked for the former."

"Droit de cette façon, ma dame." The waiter, telling them which way to go, led them to the left. When they entered, a huge chandelier was on the ceiling. There were two levels of sitting areas; one on the floor, and then one up a large, spiraled stair case. A large aquarium of fish was placed on one wall on the top floor. "We have one table left for two up those stairs. Would you like to sit there?"

Poseidon nodded. "Yes, please."

The waiter led them up. "Here we are, and here are your menus. I will be back soon!"

The waiter was. He was back in just five minutes, but Poseidon already knew what he wanted. Athena, however, was still deciding. Poseidon ordered the salmon with a side of shrimp scampi for the two to share. "Oh, I don't know," Athena laughed nervously.

"Tis fine, milady."

Poseidon glared at the waiter. He turned to Athena and said, "The mahi mahi is amazing, try that."

She clucked her tongue. "Alright, that I shall have, thank you."

"Pas de problème, madame. Votre dîner sera dans quelques minutes."

"Wow," she said. "This is beautiful."

Poseidon just stared at you. "He was hitting on you. _In French. _The language of _love_! When he could clearly see, even through that dress, that you were pregnant!"

Athena rolled her eyes at him and smiled. "Calmez-vous, je suis sûr que ce n'était rien."

"What?"

"I said, 'calm down, I'm sure it was nothing.' Et n'êtes-vous pas encore dérouté, je m'adresse à vous dans cette langue romane?"

"Athena, you know French isn't my strongest language." Poseidon told her.

"Oh, you âme confuse. I was just saying that you were losing it because I was conversing with the waiter in a romance language, but you are not even fazed when I speak to you in such a tone." Athena laughed.

He blushed. "Oh, you know…"

Outside of the restaurant, Aphrodite walked in with Artemis. While Artemis was rolling her eyes, Aphrodite was squealing. They were officially _date crashers_. Aphrodite was dressed in a trench coat and black trousers. She claimed she looked like a spy, but really, she looked like a detective who was just begging to have her cover blown. Sadly, Artemis was dressed like this, too.

Aphrodite walked up to a waiter. "Have you seen a slightly pregnant woman in a hot pink dress? She'd have on some pink shoes, too, and a flower necklace. And her fiancé would be wearing a gray shirt. We're her sisters, we just wanted to stop by and congratulate her! You know, the whole element of surprise."

The waiter shook his head. "'Ey, Don, 'ave 'ou seen a woman in ze pink dress escorted by a young gentleman?"

Don nodded. "Yes, they are to the left, ladies."

"Thanks! Our sister will be so happy to see us!" Aphrodite giggled.

The two looked around the dining room. They spotted Athena and Poseidon on the second level next to the balcony, and immediately, Aphrodite dragged Artemis up the stairs. They crouched behind a large cabinet and peeked out on either side. "What are we even doing? We hitchhiked all the way here to stare at them while they eat?" Artemis whisper-yelled.

"Shhh!" Aphrodite scolded. "I can hear them,"

Three tables away, Athena smiled. "Of course, Poseidon."

"Well, I guess it's true."

"What? What's true?" Aphrodite whispered. Artemis could only shrug.

"Such a you thing to say," Athena laughed.

The waiter appeared to the two with their trays. "Just your luck, a whole meal for seven was made, but apparently their sister was in labor, so they had to leave. Luckily, they had your orders," He said.

"Oh, thank you so, very much." Athena thanked him.

"Yeah, thanks."

He nodded and walked off.

"Oh. This is rather large," Athena said, looking at the big piece of fish. "Are you sure it's good? It looks rather…bland."

"Trust me, it's amazing."

Aphrodite glanced at Artemis. "Did he just say that tonight will be amazing?"

Artemis' eyes widened. "What?"

"Did he?"

"I have no clue," Artemis said. "But he better not have. That just means one thing—trouble!"

Aphrodite cooed. "But that'd be so sweet! And plus, she's already pregnant. What other shenanigans could she get into?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Stop ripping off dumb mortal teenaged-hormone filled movies."

Athena went to the shrimp scampi, first. Immediately after putting it in her mouth, she smiled. "Not bad," she said, after.

"See? Now try the actual fish," Poseidon told her.

Athena grinned as she began on that.

"Well?"

"Sort of tastes like…chicken." Athena said.

"But better?"

"Yes, much better." She decided.

"What? What's better?" Aphrodite asked.

"I don't know! Why don't you go out there and ask them?" Artemis whispered, annoyed. "Waiter! Hide!" The two ducked behind the giant cabinet and held their breaths. Once he walked away, the two peered out again.

"Aphrodite, these outfits make us look rather dull. And these shoes kill!" Artemis complained.

Aphrodite shrugged. "Beauty is painful, dear."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Waiter!"

At the table, Athena and Poseidon had been talking for a good while. When they finished their dinner, Athena called the waiter. "Can we have our check, please?"

"Oh, leaving so soon? May I recommend the soufflé? Or the chocolate-covered strawberries? A daiquiri, perhaps?" The waiter asked.

Athena smiled. She put a hand on her stomach. "I can't eat anymore, I'm afraid. The two of us may burst!"

The waiter looked at her belly and saw indeed, she was carrying a small baby. He smiled at her and nodded. "Of course. It will be right out."

"Thank you," Athena called after him.

Poseidon was smiling at her. "So, does baby like the food?"

"I guess so,"

Peeking out again, Aphrodite had to have her mouth covered by Artemis. The two girls leaned back in so that they couldn't be seen. "Did he just call her 'baby'? Did he?"

"No, Aphrodite. I think he meant _the _baby."

She saddened. "Aww,"

In a few minutes, the waiter came back. Once he handed them their check, Aphrodite and Artemis sprinted from behind the cabinet. Not seeing another waiter, they ran smack into him and knocked over his trays. The food splattered every direction. It hit Athena square in the back of the head, and Poseidon on the front of his shirt. Aphrodite, however, was drenched soup, shrimp, and martinis. She dramatically wiped the food out of her eyes. Artemis just sighed and picked a piece of shrimp out of her hair.

"Oh, please forgive me, ladies!" The waiter said.

"Ugh. Just go," Aphrodite pointed at the stairs.

"Aphrodi—Adara?" Athena asked, picking fish bits out of her hair. "What are you doing here? Ademia? You too?"

"Eh…" Aphrodite laughed nervously.

Setting the check on the table, Poseidon grabbed Athena's hand. "I think we should leave…"

Athena nodded. She sighed. "C'mon, girls."

Once they were in the car driving, Athena lost it. She turned from the passenger seat to face the two girls in back. "Have you lost your minds? What made you think you could just come spy on me? And look what happened! I smell like a bar was dumped on me, mixed with some strange fishy smell, and I can't stand it! I look like an elephant herd trampled over me!" She turned and began to cry. "I'm so sorry!"

Aphrodite sighed. "And that would be the first _small _mood swing." She mumbled.

After they all had gotten home and showered, it was nearly midnight. "I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed." Athena said to the rest of them. She walked up the stairs to the top floor.

Poseidon, who was in the top floor's mini living room, saw Athena head in the door. "Going to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have to get up in three and a half hours, anyway. Night,"

"Wait, Athena. I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't expect them to—"

Athena shrugged. "It's just Aphrodite's curiosity, is all. It was fun. Sorry I lost it,"

He smiled at her. "Hey, I'll have to get used to it." Athena smiled back when she suddenly turned pale. She ran to the bathroom and a terrible sound was heard, followed by a weak, 'I don't think the kid like's sea food!' Poseidon chuckled and walked in. "I guess we'll have to get used to that, too."

"Why?" Athena asked, very tiredly.

"I'm taking you out again soon. Different food, of course. We have to see what this kid does like,"

"Fun for me," Athena said sarcastically.

A/N: Well…there you have their first date! Didn't go very smooth, did it? Oh, well…I used Google Translate. I know…I suck at languages.

Much drama will ensue from here. Any guesses who and/or what will cause some? Any idea of what it to come?

Well…you probably couldn't guess half of what this twisted mind has in store. Muahaha!

I love feedback (suddenly after typing that last part, feed_back _doesn't sound very lovely) almost as much as Aphrodite loves love and spying on Poseidon and Athena!

~Suzie


	12. Aleeka

A/N: This chapter is not a chapter at all…it is a collage. You see, the bulk of this story is when Athena has had the child. Up till then, there's just fluff. I know you love fluff, but it would be just pointless. So, without further adieu, the…collage!

I don't own PJO!

_The chapter that is not a chapter, but has a chapter after the non-chapter…  
><em>

_20 weeks along:  
><em>

"Congratulations! You're having a baby girl!" The nurse said. "Her due date looks to be about…March 1st. Exactly four months!"

Athena smiled. "That's the week of Annabeth and Percy's wedding. We should tell them there, while we're on our Spring Senior trip."

Poseidon smiled. "Yeah, we will."

Aphrodite cooed. "Look how precious that is," You'd think she was the mother; she wouldn't let the little girl's ultrasound photograph go.

_24 weeks along:  
><em>

Athena sat on the bleachers, watching her team play. When it was getting to third period, she called a timeout. "Girls, you've got to do better than this. Next week starts the tournaments—get it together; it's now or never. You got this, Lily. Jump serve. Not just overhand. And Estelle, you know that it's your duty as setter to get _every second ball_. C'mon girls! You do better than this. It's 29 to 14. Third period starts in two minutes. You won the first, but that was by chance. Let's do this!"

And they did.

And Athena proudly supported her team at the state championships two months later, with a big, pregnant belly.

She knew her kid was happy, too.

_28 weeks along  
><em>

Athena, at almost seven months pregnant, began to feel more and more uncomfortable with each and every passing day.

Her students had been on her nerves much more. She had been crying as if she was the sixteen year old who got dumped by the jock for the cheerleader. Her feet were swelling, and her stomach was huge.

Though, pregnancy had its perks. There wasn't one minute when she was not being complimented, or having girls swoon over the baby. For once, Aphrodite had been right.

Athena hated to admit it.

_February 9th  
>Superbowl Sunday<br>30 weeks along_

Turns out, big, pregnant bellies are a great asset during the Superbowl. With Apollo's artistic hand, he painted the New York Giants football team logo on her stomach.

And they won.

_And now the chapter begins…_

Athena grabbed onto Poseidon's hands as she walked off the plane. They were here! In Spain! The senior class has decided this to be their trip, and they would be in Spain for two weeks. February 25th was the day they arrived, and they would be leaving March 11th. Athena's due date fell right in there, but she could care less. A baby born in Barcelona—that would make a beautiful memory.

On March 4th, three days after her due date, Athena was very aggravated. Her feet were swollen, as was her stomach. It hurt to walk, and she felt like a bus had hit her repeatedly. The next day was Annabeth's wedding, and no matter how angry she and Percy would get at Poseidon and Athena once they figured out, they were going to the ceremony.

It was beautiful. They had a wedding on the beach, as predicted by Athena and Poseidon. Sunset, beach, and their own written vows—it was a wonderful ceremony. As Athena sat in the back with Poseidon on her right, she kept a hand over her stomach. "Annabeth's really grown up," she whispered sadly.

Poseidon nodded. "Percy has, too. It seems like just yesterday they were two awkward twelve year olds searching the country, right?"

Athena laughed. "Oh, yes."

At the reception, everyone just stayed on the beach, or went to the bar up on the pier. It wasn't your traditional party, but the two getting married weren't so traditional, either. When Annabeth caught sight of Poseidon, she nudged Percy. "Perce," she whispered.

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson?" Percy asked, pulling her towards him.

"Why's your dad here? And who's the pregnant lady with him?" She asked him.

Percy dropped his hands. "I don't…oh, gods. That's Athena!"

"What? No. My mother doesn't just get—"

Athena turned when she heard the word 'mother'. She brightened. "Annabeth!" She held her arms out to her daughter, who gladly rushed into them. "Oh, I'm so happy for you," she said, holding her daughter close to her.

Annabeth smiled at her mom as she pulled away. "Lady Athena," she bowed her head.

"Oh, no need for that. After all, I am not godly anymore, thanks to my incompetent father."

"Oh?" Annabeth asked. "What happened? And how are you…pregnant?"

Athena smiled at her daughter. "That's a long story. I'm afraid we mustn't spend your whole party chatting together. You two go have fun,"

Percy stared at Athena. He dropped on his knees. "Lady Athena! Goddess of wisdom! Please do not castrate me!"

"Now why would I do that, Perseus?" Athena asked, sarcasm coating her voice. But a smile was placed on her lips.

"So, you're not mad I married her?"

"You really are rather dim-witted, aren't you? Perseus, I gave you permission to last winter. Do you not remember?"

Percy, embarrassed, got off of the sand. "Oh, Perce, look at you." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she wiped sand off of the front of his shins.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of forgot."

Poseidon laughed. "Hello, Percy. Same as ever, I see?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Percy said, nervously. Whispering, he added, "I still don't trust Athena."

"Well, you two have fun. We'll head back to the hotel." Athena said.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, mom, please stay. All our friends are just at the bar, anyway. And I'm here to make sure he doesn't get drunk. After all," Annabeth said, glaring at Percy, "we aren't allowed to. We're not twenty-one, Percy."

"But it's our wedding!" He whined.

Annabeth just grabbed his hand. "No. Let's go on the pier; they have it blocked off for us tonight. You come, too, Mom."

Athena nodded. "Poseidon?"

He smiled. "I don't know, how about you two girls go off. Percy and I can, er—catch up." He winked at his son.

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Come, Annabeth. I can't wait to hear all about Notre Dame!" Letting go of Percy's hand, Annabeth waved at her newlywed husband and grabbed the hand of her mother.

When they made it to the end of the small pier, Athena sat on a bench overlooking the sea. Annabeth had been talking all about Notre Dame and how amazing it was there. In her long, flowing wedding dress, she resembled her mother as a goddess than she did a bride, and Athena smiled at the thought. Athena looked at the bust band, though; it was a band of twisted golden branches, greatly resembling her silver ring. "Mom? I said, your turn. Now, spill! What's going on?"

Athena swallowed. "Annabeth, these past seven months have been very confusing. Are you sure you'd like to know?" When Annabeth said she was sure, Athena told her everything. Everything from the end of the "high school" year, to the new punishment, to the deceiving Hera, to the engagement, to the snobby co-workers at her school, and made it to the pregnancy. And Annabeth was smiling the whole time.

"You're engaged to my father-in-law?" She laughed.

Athena laughed, too. "Yes. But I assure you, it will not become a real marriage. I may be pregnant with his child, but we will never get married. It would be odd, us being wed while you and Percy were together."

Annabeth shrugged. "You can, if you want."

"Marry Poseidon? Me? Oh, Annabeth." She sighed. "I'm smarter than that. I know once this child is grown up, Anna, that she will be the light of his life, of course. But as for us? We never get along. He's just being kind for the sake of the child."

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he likes you," She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

Athena laughed. "You, daughter, have been spending too much time with Perseus." She laughed once more when her daughter agreed. "You're taking this rather well."

Annabeth smiled at her mother. "Mom, I'd just like you to be happy."

Athena sighed. "I always assumed it would be me giving you this talk, not the other way around. Oh," Athena said, grabbing her stomach.

"What? Mom?" Annabeth asked.

"Anna, I'm fine…ouch!" Athena said, getting up.

"Are you sure?"

Athena paused. _Pop!_ "We have to go,"

"Are you in labor?" Annabeth asked, worried.

Athena rolled her eyes. "It's about time, too!"

"Stay here! I'll go get Will Solace!"

Athena didn't like sitting on the pier, all alone, when she could give birth any minute. But she couldn't move; alas, she had tried, but it only aggravated her and sent pain. When Annabeth returned, Will Solace was not with her, but instead his sister, Kayla. She bowed hurriedly when she saw Athena. "Lady Athena," She whispered. "How are you—"

Annabeth paused her. "Hera. Long story. Just help me! What do I do?"

Kayla asked Athena how much pain she was in. Athena shrugged, but the look on her face told otherwise. "Okay. She has to be about…at least three or four centimeters dilated. Where's my father?"

Athena sighed. "Back in our hotel. He's mortal, too."

A flash encased the three girls, and the next thing they saw was the throne room at Olympus.

Hera snickered. "All right. Since I am the goddess of motherhood, I shall help. Kayla, I will now send you to your father. He will find for tonight he and his sister will gain their immortality back. Send them here at once. Do not ask questions, child. Do as I say!"

Kayla was utterly confused and flabbergasted, but did as she was told. Within minutes, Artemis and Apollo had arrived, clothed in their traditional togas and dresses. Artemis clapped. "Now here's an article of fabric I like! Okay, Athena, we'll make this quick. Oh, look! You're in your godly form, as well."

Athena, grasping her daughter's hand, glared at Hera. Ignoring everything Artemis had just said, she yelled, "Get her out of here."

The goddess grinned, and backed away. "Fine. You do not wish for my help, I see. You will soon regret that, step-daughter. I only wished to help you, to make amends."

"Oh, please, Hera," Annabeth said. "You hate the both of us. And don't you deny it—we know."

"Foolish demigod. You do not speak to the Queen of the gods that way!"

"Oh, yeah? Watch me."

"We have a woman in labor, here!" Artemis hollered. "Hera, leave. Please,"

"The foolish two will regret it," She pointed at Annabeth and Athena as she marched out of the throne room.

Apollo scooped Athena up. "To my quarters! We must be quick, my sister!"

Once Athena was set on the couch in the god's quarters, Annabeth panicked. "Percy! What will he think?"

"Go, child, get Poseidon as well. Return quickly, for the task ahead is great!" Artemis said hurriedly.

"Is it just me, or do they talk much more eloquently in godly forms?" Annabeth asked herself as Artemis allowed her to transport to Spain.

Athena was silent the whole time. She never writhed or squeaked; hollered nor made remarks. She only grasped the hand of Poseidon and Annabeth. "Mom, you're almost there!"

Artemis, being the one helping Athena give birth, beside her brother, Apollo, kept nervously glancing at Athena, asking if she was alright.

The process led them through the night. Nearing sunrise, they were all exhausted, especially Athena. "You'll be fine, you'll be fine." Poseidon kept whispering. As night turned to sunrise, the gods found themselves in their mortal forms again. This worried Artemis and Apollo, for they didn't know what would happen with the baby transitioning between being in a goddess to a mere mortal.

"Well please, do quicken. This is like squeezing a watermelon out of a grapefruit!"Athena finally spoke.

Apollo chuckled and he offered her some leverage of pillows. "This is disturbing, really, really disturbing!" Percy hollered.

"Grow up! You'll have to deal with this again." Annabeth answered.

"Yeah, how many are you exactly planning?" He nervously asked.

"With each word you say, I'll add another."

"That would suck for you,"

"You're at five, Jackson!"

He stopped speaking.

Finally, as morning came, a baby girl was born. "Oh, lookie!" Annabeth said.

"She looks…squishy." Percy mumbled to Annabeth. His wife turned around and pushed him off the chair.

Annabeth and Percy, bidding farewells, had to leave then, for they had a flight to catch to Greece. Artemis and Apollo left, too, to notify the students that today they would be staying at the hotel under the watchful eye of Molly Hedge, and Aphrodite and Ares would be coming to meet the baby with them. The girls cooed, and said they couldn't wait to see the baby.

But they left the little family alone for a while.

Athena had the small baby wrapped tight in a green blanket. She smiled down at her. "Why, hello there, little girl. Don't you have the prettiest eyes?"

"They are rather cute," Poseidon said, from standing behind her. "I mean, they're all gray. But with green specks. I like it."

Being in their mortal form again, Athena felt much better. She felt…normal. Like a family should be. "Why don't you hold her?"

"Me? Oh, no. I'll drop her. Just like I did Percy."

"But you never went back for Sally or Percy," Athena said, confused.

"Oh, no. That was a dream. It scared me, really. Felt like it had really happened."

Athena laughed. "You don't want to hold her?"

"Oh…alright." The baby opened her eyes, feeling the transition from warm arms to cold ones. She looked like she was about to cry, but stopped herself and twitched her lips slowly.

"See? She likes you,"

"Not as much as she likes you," Poseidon told her.

"You look uncomfortable," Athena pointed out.

"I am. I've never really held one before."

"A baby? Really?" Giving the girl back to Athena, he shook his head.

"Well, shouldn't she have a name? We can't call her an_ it _forever."

"Melanie?"

"Nah. Rose?"

"Too Titanic. Would make me cry…Rosalie?"

"No. Too _Twilight._"

"You read the book?"

"No. I saw the movie."

"Of course…what about a name with meaning? A Greek name!" Athena suggested.

"Alcina? Strong minded. Would take after you," Poseidon said.

"Hmm. Adrasteia? Courageous." Athena recommended. "That's too long, though. Aleeka? Like Aleka with one 'e', meaning defender. But with our own touch? With two 'e's?"

He smiled. "Aleeka. I like it,"

"Hello, Aleeka." Athena sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"We're not ready for this. We never were," Athena said after a pause.

The smell of perfume wafted through the air, and Aleeka gave a small cough, her tiny black curls bobbed. "Oops, that must be me! Sorry!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Shh," Artemis pointed. "Baby was asleep."

"So," Ares asked, crossing his arms. "Name the thing yet?"

"Aleeka." Athena smiled.

"Such a pretty name," Aphrodite praised.

"Such a pretty little girl! I'm going to spoil her rotten." Apollo said. "What? A guy can't show affection to his niece?"

"That came out really gay, Apollo." Aphrodite flicked her hair behind her back. "Ugh…I need to re-color this. Blonde just isn't doing it for me. I think I'm gonna go brunette."

"I think there's something a little more important going on, Aphrodite." Artemis said.

Athena, whom was still resting on the couch, asked if anyone wanted to see her. Artemis quickly rushed over. She picked the baby up and whispered, "Whatever you do, don't listen to that mean blonde lady. Love is dumb. You join the hunt when you're all grown up, okay? Boys will just make you unhappy,"

Aphrodite, whom was irked at Artemis, took the girl from her arms. "No, no. Men are nice! And you'll be so pretty, just like your mommy! They'll shower you with praise and gifts. Don't join the dark side that animal obsessed lady will lead you to."

Aleeka looked confusedly between the two. Her eyes watered and her lip quivered, and she burst into tears. Apollo softly took the baby from the girls and rocked her.

"Shhh. Don't listen to either of them. Just do what Uncle Apollo says and you'll be fine."

As Artemis and Aphrodite raised their voices at him, Aleeka cried louder. Casting an annoyed glance at Poseidon, she asked him to go get Aleeka from the three friends fighting. He hesitated, but slowly picked her up. Holding her by the sides, he carried her with her feet down and her head plopped backwards, unstable and not supported. She cried even louder.

"Oh, you people!" Athena yelled. "Just stop it!" Everyone quieted, even Aleeka. Shakily standing, Athena slowly walked over and picked Aleeka up. "You three are shouting in a room with a newborn! And you!" She narrowed her eyes at Poseidon. "Baby's need support! Their heads are half their body weight! They can't hold that up yet! And Ares, don't just stand there!" She slumped on the couch, tired and aggravated. A woman who just gave birth shouldn't have to walk, deal with quarreling friends, or yell at the father. She held Aleeka close to her. "You're all imbeciles." She sighed.

They all laughed. Even Athena.

Zeus swept into the room. "Daughter, a word, please."

"I am no daughter of yours, am I? I am just a mere mortal, am I not? Please, allow me the honor of bowing before you," Athena spit out.

"Very adorable. Now, come. Bring that thing with you."

"Thing? What thing? The only _things _I can think of are humans, and with me. Shall I bring Poseidon? Aphrodite? Or maybe you're talking about my daughter, Aleeka."

"Athena! Now!"

"Whatever you must say, you can say in front of all of us, _Zeus_."

"I need the child." He proclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"Alison. I need her."

"Her name is Aleeka. And why do you want her?" Artemis asked, stepping next to Athena.

"Quiet, you. That regards only Hera and I."

Athena sat up, stunned. "You mean to tell me that that wretched cow is making me give my daughter to her?"

"Yes, Athena. Do as the queen asks."

"No, Zeus. I will not."

"She figured you might say that. Take heed, daughter. Hera shows no mercy."

A/N: What could he mean by that?

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Question time!

-What do you think will happen to Athena and Poseidon?

-To Aleeka?

-What does Zeus mean by "Hera shows no mercy"?

You have only just begun the story…

And much drama ensues. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hem, hem. Excuse that last MUAHAHAHA! remark.

… _like squeezing a watermelon out of a grapefruit _belongs to my cousin, Jenna. She's hilarious. I love her so much!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie

P.S. I've noticed many people are still reading, but only about 1/3 are still responding so that I can see forms of life out there. What's up? Is it turning for the worse? My writing sucking? Let me know…


	13. Come Away to the Water Part One

A/N: OH. MY. GOD. Who saw _The Hunger Games_? I did the day it came out! OHMYGOD! OH. MY. GOD! IT WAS AMAZING! Sorry, I must vent…so if you haven't read it, go down to the bolded. Yes, READ the book. I don't care if you've seen the movie. You still should've read the book first.

Oh my GOD. I loved the movie! It was relatively close to the book! Wasn't it? I know some things were changed or left out, but if it had followed exactly, the movie would've been, like, four hours. But I would've still watched it! Who cried when Rue died? I DID! It was so sad! And when Katniss and Peeta kissed…Oh, God. I'm so jealous of Jennifer Lawrence. Josh Hutcherson was my first movie crush…and I still have a crush on him. When they kissed, every single girl in the theatre sighed. Then they showed Gale…and everyone just went "Oooh…" 'cause he LIKED Katniss and he has to watch her "be in love" with Peeta. But they do really love each other…just for the Games it was fake. At times. THE CAVE SCENE WAS REAL! But Peeta REALLY did like Katniss as a kid! It says so in the book! I think even one guy said something along the lines of "That's rough, buddy" when it showed Gale. Oh, goodness. Sorry.

**It is safe to read again.**

I don't own PJO or the song _Come Away to the Water_ by Maroon 5 (featured in the _The Hunger Games (Songs from District 12 and Beyond) _CD). This is PART ONE, so it is short. But I will try to update soon!

_Chapter Eleven: Come Away to the Water PART ONE_

It was the second day since the six had gotten off from teaching. June 3rd was officially a day of relaxing on the beach that took its place in the friends' back yard. Aleeka was now three months almost, and was in her small bathing suit Poseidon had bought her earlier in the year. She was on Athena's lap, grabbing at the sand all around her. "Gah!" She said, picking up a shell. She held it out to Athena and giggled.

"For me?" Athena asked. Aleeka smiled as her mother took the small, broken shell piece. "You smart little girl," Athena told her daughter.

Poseidon, running in from the ocean, sat between Athena and Aphrodite on towels lying out. He shook his hair, annoying a tanning Aphrodite. "What's your problem?" She asked harshly.

"My problem is that Athena won't let me take our daughter into the ocean." He said.

Athena looked at Poseidon with a hint of disapproval. "She could get hurt out there!"

"Not with me as he dad!" Poseidon said. He took Aleeka off Athena's lap and asked her, "Do you want to go swim with Daddy?" Aleeka smiled.

"Daaa!"

"See? She wants to! Athena!" Poseidon whined.

"No, Poseidon. She's not old enough yet."

"Athena!"

She sighed. "Fine. Take her out."

"Nope."

"What?"

"You're coming out there, too. Since you obviously don't trust me." Poseidon told her.

Athena rolled her eyes as she went into the ocean.

Later that night Athena and Poseidon found themselves home alone, with only Aleeka as company. "Guuh." Aleeka whimpered, yawning. She plopped onto her bottom, and fell on her side.

"Oh, you silly girl. Are you tired? I knew you weren't old enough to go play out there, but of course your father takes us both out, anyway." Athena whispered to her daughter.

Aleeka yawned.

Athena smiled as she picked her up and put her into her small crib in the third floor living room. They had changed it to a bedroom for Aleeka, so anyone in the house would have easy access to her if anything happened.

"Where's the others?" Poseidon asked, as Athena walked into his room, turning on the baby monitor.

"Aphrodite and Ares decided to rent a hotel room for a _'date night'_, and Apollo bet Artemis he could drink more than her."

"So, where are they?"

"At some bar." Athena said. "Artemis was tired of her brother acting superior to her, pretending he was older, blah, blah, blah, so she accepted the bet. A very un-Artemis like thing to do,"

Poseidon shook his head. "She'll regret it, won't she?"

Athena shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Apollo's not that great of a drinker, is he?"

Poseidon laughed, sitting on his bed. "So, Aleeka fell asleep again?"

"Yeah, she's been very tired today. I wonder why," Athena glared at him.

"Sorry,"

"Well, at least she'll be ready for another violent attack like that."

Poseidon chuckled. "Why don't you just go to bed? You're aggravated at me and I don't want to get hollered at,"

She crossed her arms. "I'm not tired." She said.

He grabbed her by the arm, yanking her so that she fell onto the left side of the bed. "Tired yet?"

"Why would I be?" She asked, annoyed.

"Because my bed is so comfortable. It's easy to fall asleep in," He said.

"I'm not arguing. It is rather nice. But I am not tired, and no amount of comfort will make me any more so." Athena said.

He smirked, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. "More so?"

"Now why would I be?" She asked, slightly amused.

"Because an incredibly attractive guy is holding you in his bed. Makes you want to curl up beside him, right?"

"If there were an incredibly attractive male here, then maybe. But I see my only company is you," She smiled.

He laughed. "Ouch, Athena. That hurt me, right here." He tapped the left side of his chest.

"Your left lung? Incredible," Athena joked.

"Okay, miss anatomy genius. I was pointing to my heart. You hurt me there." Poseidon said.

She gave him a small shove. "Off me."

"Nah," he put his other arm around her, so that he was holding her to him. "I think this is annoying you. And that's what I live for, isn't it?"

"I suppose. But if I told you I am not annoyed, what would you do?"

"Wonder what happened to Athena. She hates me!"

"She certainly does not!" Athena retaliated. "Oh, alright. So she did. Now she just has the urge to push you off a small cliff. Though that would not faze you if there was water under it, you would just dive right in."

"That I would," Poseidon said.

"You really want me to go to sleep, don't you?" She asked after a pause.

"Well, actually, I kind of broke the baby monitor in your room. So you either get to sleep in your room and trust that I would know what to do when she cries, or sleep in here and go when she does."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Of course. Fine, just tonight. Tomorrow you're buying a new set."

"Yes ma'am,"

The morning came and there were no cries from Aleeka during the night. Aphrodite and Ares had returned earlier in the morning, and Apollo and Artemis both walked back from the bar down the street in the middle of the night, intoxicated (Artemis had won the bet, by the way).

Athena woke when they all trudged into the house, so close in time to each other. She woke with her head on a very warm pillow, her hand gripping the covering of it. Seeing it was Poseidon, she yelped, let go, and fell off the bed in alarm. "I hate you. I really do," She mumbled, standing up.

He chuckled, alarming Athena again. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to see you flip out." Poseidon answered.

"I hate you," she said, though this time loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, yeah." He shrugged. "Nothing new."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Saying she was going to check on Aleeka, she walked out of the room. A loud scream caused everyone in the house, even the drunk siblings, to run into Aleeka's room. "What?" Aphrodite asked, her hair in a tangled mess.

"Aleeka! She's gone!" Athena cried.

"What?" Poseidon asked, pushing Apollo aside.

"She was in her crib! And now she's gone!" Athena shouted. "She can't get out of there by herself! Someone had to grab her!"

"That they did,"

A/N: Dun dun…

QUESTION TIME!

What happened to Aleeka? Who took her?

Who said that last line?

Are you read for more drama ahead?

I plan to make many cliffhangers in the future…

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	14. Come Away to the Water Part Two

A/N: Alrighty. Well, I have no idea how this format is gonna look, so sorry if it's all screwy. I just got a new laptop and I have yet to install Microsoft Word. However, WordPad came with it and that's what I'm using. And there is no Spell Check I can find. This, dear readers, is what you would consider a first draft. BUT I needed to give something. So...yeah. Enjoy. I think my writing's improved since the last update, as well.

I do not own PJO, or the song "Come Away to the Water" by Maroon 5 ft. Rossi Crane, featured in_ The Hunger Games (Songs from District 12 and Beyond)_

_Chapter 11: Come Away to the Water Part Two_

Hours ago, Athena was in the arms of a man. As if this weren't bad enough, now she is dealing with her-no, their-daughter missing.

If anything, Athena bet she knew who was behind it.

But she wasn't dumb. Oh, quite the contrary. There was a reason she used to be the goddess of wisdom.

It was a trap. A cruel, decietful trap. And she knew that one person, whether it be herself, her daughter, or even one of her friends, would not be coming back from Olympus. Not necessarily in the terms of dying (though, with Hera as the one behind this, it was quite possible), but surely in terms of torture or punishment.

Artemis, still slightly hungover, glanced at the crib. "Geez. Baby's...gone."

Aphrodite solemnly walked up beside Athena, grabbing her hand. "We'll get her back, 'Thena. Don't you worry,"

Poseidon huffed. "Damn. Just when I was getting good at this whole 'father' thing."

Apollo shrugged, majorly drunk. "I sayz that we allz jus...just go ta bed. Leeeky will show up...soona a lata."

Zeus looked around the room. "As I said before, Hera has taken her. If you want her, you must go forth and bring her back."

"Zeus, Hera certainly will not be pleased to see us. And I know what tricks she's going to pull out of her too-tight crown." Athena said, walking towards the god. "But I also know that you know one of us will not be coming back. Or vice versa, one of us will not be a god again. Am I correct?"

Zeus looked down at the mortal. "Athena, you have great wisdom. I am not perplexed or shocked to see you figure it out."

"So...one of us is going to either be mortal and the others a god, or they will be a god and others mortal?" Aphrodite asked.

"Correct, Aphrodite."

"Well, I say that we all just stay mortal. I mean, I'm all in for giving that bitch a piece of my mind and bringing back my niece. But after that, I don't want to look at that wench. Ever again."

Poseidon nodded. "If Athena and Aphrodite are staying, so am I. I can't abandon another child. I need to have responsibility for once in my life."

After Ares agreed to staying, as well as Apollo, though drunkenly and without knowing, they looked at Artemis. "Oh, all right. Guess Phoebe's gonna be a goddess."

Athena shook her head. Monotonously, she said, "I cannot let my friends give such a great sacrifice. Besides, any longer in waiting, the world will fall without the leaders of each. Zeus is powerful, but even he know he cannot control everything at once. I believe he has learned this now that we are mortals."

They all looked at her. Poseidon walked next to her and simply said, "No."

She lowered her head. "Friends, I am sorry. Hera is luring us into a dark path. She is calling for me, bringing me to the water, as they say. I save Aleeka, I stay mortal and raise her by myself. She watches as I suffer the life of a normal being. Watch as I see my daughter grow. Watch as I grow old myself. Watch me die. But she knows she cannot let me die, so she'll put me through immense suffering in that hour. But take me up last minute. I shall be with you soon," she promised. "And I will be as I am now once again with you. But for now, I must do what is right. What is right for you is to go to Olympus and gain your immortality back."

Aphrodite giggled. "You're really funny, did you know that?" She suddenly had a straight face. "But nah, I think I'm just gonna help you kick the witch's butt. Then I'll come back here and spoil my baby rotten!"

Zeus looked at the friends, appauled. "You would actually give up being gods for years to come, just to be with Athena?"

Aphrodite slung her arm around her friend's shoulder, feeling no need to show respect to Zeus, for she was not a goddess. "What can I say, Z? What we have here is true love,"

Athena smiled at her friend. "Oh, you act like such a teenage girl."

The newly-brunette shrugged. "I am at heart,"

"Anyway, let's get a cracka-lackin'. Can't wait to see the look on poor old Mommy dearest's face when we walk in to fight." Ares chuckled.

Zeus spoke. "You have three days to save her, before Hera does her deed. I wish the best of luck."

"Wait a second!" Poseidon called.

"Yes?"

"Brother, you are the, as you say, 'freaking ruler of the gods'! Why can you not stop her?"

Zeus grimaced. "Many things have changed since you became mortal."

Athena crossed her arms. "What exactly has happend, Zeus?"

"Hera has...overthrown me."

"That is not possible, Zeus!" Aphrodite said.

"I did not think it was. But she did it, she outsmarted me. She is not completely rule of the gods, but she has taken control over everything you were in charge of, friends. And she threatens to stop if everyone does not do as she says. Basically, she is holding the strings to the world, but also the sicssors. I'm just the one trying to grasp it franctically."

Athena sighed. "Oh, damnit." Six heads turned, mouts agape. "So what? I swore! I think this is an OK time to do so!"

"Okay. So, we have to save my daughter, keep Athena from being tortured, and blast Hera out of power without blowing up the world?" Poseidon asked.

Zeus sighed. He sat on the couch next to the crib an poked at the wood gently. "Yes. For lack of better words." He glanced up at Athena. "I am sorry, daughter, that you and your loved ones must go through this. I am most sorry that I was not a better father."

Athena shrugged Aphrodite off her, but kept her arm linked to hers, and her hand in Poseidon's. "I am not your daughter. I never will be your daughter. I have a daughter, and I know now what it is like to have a family. I am a mother, and I have two beautiful sisters and two wonderful brothers." She glanced at Poseidon. "And whatever he turns out to be, he will always now hold a band around my heart, as he also shares in my daughter's life. This is family, and I feel no such feelings towards you or Hera."

"You go guuurl!" Apollo whooped.

"Make that two imbecile brothers," Athena grinned.

"So, we're off!"

"Wait! You may want to think about this! This will be no easy task, friends." Zeus said, as he disappeared.

Glancing around the room, Athena saw Apollo passed out on the carpet. Artemis slumped on the couch, clutching her head, moaning about how complicated her life was. Ares just stood proped against a wall, arms crossed. "Alright. Rest up. I'll think of something with these two. Tomorrow, we go in."

Athena then walked into her bedroom. Aphrodite and Poseidon followed.

_Chp 12~Chp 12_

Athena set the paper down on her desk. Aphrodite had been laying onher bed, twirling and braiding her hair as she threw around ideas. Poseidon sat next to Athena, _right _next to her, noticied by Aphrodite, and was writing down things Athena said.

"Oh, this is useless. No matter which road we take, one of us gets captured when trying to save Aleeka! And most ways I do, which is fine, but there's still the almost thirty-percent chance that one of you will. And no matter who goes, it causes a loss on the rest!" She slumped down in her chair. "I'm just going to pull an Apollo."

Aphrodite froze. "Oh, my. Oh! My! Gods! Athena, you can't just wing it! Look where it gets him!"

Athena paused. She smiled. "No, no, I have to. Hera will be expecting some big elaborate plan and have things ready. Defenses. If I go in, and just float around, who knows? Maybe I won't pull any trigger in her mind. Maybe I'll just be...there. And she will feel no threat, as I have no defense myself!"

Poseidon and Aphrodite glanced at each other. "Really...?"

A/N: Well, there you go!  
>Actually, I'm not gonna explain. Just enjoy.<p>

I do have something to say, though! After this story, I do not think I will write FF anymore. I am...ready to move on. So, I do hope you enjoy it while it lasts!

~Suzie


	15. Our Mission Impossible

A/N: I hope this is longer. But it DOES have a cliffie...of sorts. And sorry for mistakes, I still don't have a spell/grammar check.

I don't own PJO or Mission Impossible. I thought the music was all dramatic so...yeah. :D The beginning is SUPPOSED to be stupid. So don't bother trying to tell me it is. I know this. It was supposed to be something funny after all the drama...I encourage listening to it while reading the first part up until Hermes comes in.

_Chapter Twelve: Mission Impossible Theme_

"Athena..."

"Let's do this!"

Apollo sneaked around the corner of the large throne room. Glancing around, he snapped black sunglasses onto his face and proceeded ro somersault across the room. Pasting himself against the wall on the other side of the room, he sneakily turned his head out into the hall. Looking back at the others, he put a thumbs up.

Aphrodite and Artemis nodded. The tied their jackets around their waists. Together, they ran a quarter of the way into the room and proceeded to cartwheel in sync. Following the cartwheels, they backflipped once and landed on their feet. Aphrodite proceeded to do a back walkover while Artemis ran and flipped over her. Once they made it to the other side, they plastered themselves on the wall opposite Apollo. Looking their way, they nodded to Ares.

He just ran across the throne room, and set himself beside Apollo. He gave a firm nod at Athena and Poseidon. "This is really dumb,"

Athena sighed. "That's the point. If we look like idiots, Hera will take us as idiots and, therefore, put her guard on my daughter on low."

"Excuse me?"

"Our daughter. Sorry. Let's go."

"Athena, this is probably really going to hurt after..."

"Don't be a baby! Just be a spy!"

"When you said '...pull and Apollo' I didn't think you meant take on his lack of thinking things through, too."

"Shut up and run, pretty boy."

Athena cartwheeled out into the throne room. Looking around, she went on her back and volleyball-rolled over on her shoulder. Landing on one knee, she glanced around the room and took off sprinting. Flipping one last time, she landed beside Artemis.

Poseidon walked across the throne room with his arms crossed. Apollo grunted. He turned off the radio with the remote. The _Mission Impossible _theme ceased. "You are no fun."

"Can I take this back to your quarters, now?" Hermes asked, picking up the boom box. Apollo nodded.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" A shriek echoed through the throne room. Aphrodite smiled. The plan of having no plan was working.

"Why, hello, Hera!" Athena waved.

She raised an eyebrow. "You obnoxious children! If you think that barging in here and acting like hooligans would throw me off, it is not working!"

Aphrodite shrugged. "We just wanted to have some fun. You know, enjoy this place."

"See your beautiful face," Apollo added in.

Hera crossed her arms. "You children amuse me so. If you want the girl, go take her. She's in my quarters. Annoying and high maintenance, just like her mother. So, I have no use for her. I've tried everything. She's just too much like precious Athena. Won't cooperate. Even if she is a baby, I expected more."

Aphrodite and Artemis looked at each other and launched off to Hera's room. Ares and Apollo followed. Just as Poseidon was about to turn, Athena grabbed his wrist. "No. It's a trap." She whispered. "Help me first."

He looked down at her. "Alright..."

They turned towards the Queen. "Well, it looks like you two are the smart ones. I've hidden her in a place you shall never look. Though, I wasn't lying about that last part. She is very much like you, Athena." Hera walked up to the two. Pulling Athena away from Poseidon, she shoved her against the wall. "An ungrateful, horribly behaved, annoying little brat."

Athena's eyes flickered with anger. "How dare you call my daughter something so horrible! How dare you insult her! She is just a child! She is not even old enough to walk and yet you accuse her of such things!" She pulled her arm out from Hera's grip and punched the goddess in the nose with it. Golden blood leaked out.

"You wench!" Hera shouted.

Coming up from behind, Poseidon grabbed the goddess' arms and swung her into the wall. Normally, a human would crash right through it. But because she was a goddess, she merely dented the wall. Poseidon shoved her further into the wall. "Don't you dare call my precious _fiancee_ that!"

Hera swung her arms apart, making Poseidon lose his grip on her. She ran over to Athena and tackled the girl, slamming her into the granite floor. Athena flipped her over, as she had seen Annabeth train with Percy. She pressed her hands onto the goddess' shoulders and pinned her down. They may be human, but with years of war and training on them, they still had a fighting chance against Hera. "Poseidon! Hera's quarters! I take it back, go!"

"What?" He called.

Athena grunted as Hera flipped her over again. "Go to her quarters!"

"But, what? You said it was a trap!" Poseidon called.

"Just go!"

"But you can't fight alone!"

"The others are already-OUCH!" Athena bit Hera's hand and tackled her again. "The others are trapped in _their_ quarters. I saw this coming!" She panted. "It was the only way to make sure they were safe..."

"Wait, Athena! If I go to the room, what will happen?"

"To me or to you?"

"Both!"

"If you enter either Hera's room-GET OFF ME!" Athena stood and ran away from the goddess. Chuckling, Hera crossed her arms. Athena ran right back and knocked her in the temple with a closed fist, sending her to the ground. "It's her sacred place! Go! You'll be back in your quarters and you'll be a god again!"

Hera pounced up and sent Athena to the ground.

"But, you..."

"JUST GO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU, TOO!" Athena cried.

As Poseidon said no, he ran in to help Athena. Hera, however, had other plans. In a matter of seconds, he was across the room, and close to Hera's quarters. Looking back at a pleading Athena, he sighed and walked into the room. "I don't understand how this will take me back to my quarters...whoa."

Zeus nodded grimly. "I must do as she says. Come, brother. You must go home."

"But New York is my home! I need to find my daughter and save my...my..."

Zeus looked at Poseidon. "She is your nothing. She is my daughter and my daughter alone. You will go to your room now."

"How did Athena know all of this?" Poseidon asked.

Zeus looked at the ground. "I had several different gods and goddesses give her visions last night. Go, or I'll have to drag you."

"Then you'll have to drag me," Poseidon said. "Because I don't care what you say, I'm going back to help my best friend." Poseidon looked at Zeus. "I'm going back to save my fiancee."


	16. Fighter

A/N: I HAVE MICROSOFT! FINALLY! Whooo! Party! It is a nice feeling. Anyways, back to the story. I hope you all enjoy! I absolutely suck at fighting, so uh...it may be kind of...girlie? I hope not. I tried to actually make it sound good...ish...

The song for this one is _Fighter _by Christina Aguilera, but not in the relationship way. Pretty much, Athena realizes that Hera, who thinks she is ruining her life, is finally giving her a reason to fight. She's finally giving her a reason to stand up for what she _wants _and not worrying about doing everything wise (as challenging a goddess is never a good idea, it can get you turned into spiders...:D). It also makes her stronger, and gives Athena the strength to give her all. After all Hera's lies and backstabbing, Athena finally stands up. So, yeah. NOT in the relationship.

OH! NOTE!

This has blood and violence and stuff. Not sure if it's good. First time doing something like this. But if blood does gross you out, just be careful, I guess.

I don't own PJO or Christina Aguilera. Or her song.

_Chapter Thirteen: Fighter_

Athena shook violently as she glared at the goddess. "Feeling a bit tired, are we, little 'Thee 'Thee?" Hera taunted. "You are smarter than this, little girl. You know that mortals cannot beat a goddess, let alone the Queen of the gods."

Athena blew a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm no mortal, Hera. I used to be a goddess. I know the techniques. I know the fighting style. And if you were to surrender your powers for a 'fair' match, I would have won by now, and you know it."

Hera shrugged. "I do not wish to surrender my powers."

And with that, Athena lunged towards Hera.

Zeus grabbed Poseidon's shoulder. "I understand your concern, brother. But if you go out there, it will only anger Hera and cause her to unleash worse wrath upon Athena. It would be unwise to put her in any worse harm!"

Poseidon turned away from Zeus. "I have to help. If I go with you, I'll be a god, and trapped in my quarters until one wins. It would be Hera."

"But of you go, you are possibly putting Athena in worse danger! Or, if she succeeds, you will become one, too."

Poseidon turned back to his brother. "Into what?"

Athena pulled Hera up, spun her, and slammed her into her throne. But Hera fought back, as she grabbed Athena by the arm and twisted it back, far enough to break it, as she was no longer immortal. Athena, however, kicked her right leg up before her arm snapped, and kicked the goddess square in the jaw. Opening and closing her left arm a few times, she watched as the goddess clutched her face. She laughed.

"Foolish girl, you cannot win. Surrender now, or die trying to save your precious daughter. I have let you go on this far in hopes of you surrendering, or possibly getting injured. But I see that you will not give up, will you?"

"Never," Athena growled.

"A mortal. You will be a mortal," Zeus said quietly.

"I am one, now, Zeus. It won't change-"

"No, brother, you will be a mortal until you die. Athena was almost correct with her prediction, she had just gotten one thing wrong. You _will _eventually die. Whether it be an accident, a crash, disease, or old age, you will die. And only after you are dead will you come back and be a god."

Poseidon nearly pulled his hair out. "I don't care! Come on, Zeus! You really want to let your daughter be fighting out there? You really want her to, perhaps, die? I'm not going to stand for this. You let me go, you let me do what I want to do, or I will see it through that you are never ruler of the gods again, got it? I'll _help_ Hera if you don't."

Zeus sighed. "Go,"

Athena dodged punch after punch, hit after hit. She didn't want to admit it, but she was tired. And weak. And she was about ready to give up. But then, she remembered Aleeka. And she knew she had to do what was right for her daughter; what was best for her.

"Am I fighting for a lost cause?" Athena asked Hera, putting her arms down.

Hera didn't answer. She just nodded and grinned. Then, pulling her hand up and into a fist, slammed it into Athena's already bloody face.

"Fight me, you coward!" Hera screamed. "Is this not what you wanted?"

Athena got up, holding her head. "Oh, I've waited for the day where I can show you who really _is _the fairest of them all." Athena twisted Hera's arms together behind her back, and kicked her feet so she fell on the floor. Flipping her over so that she was face up, she kicked the goddess in the side.

Hera brought her leg up just in time, and kicked Athena's leg out of the way, causing her to fall. She pushed her into the ground, using the super-human strength a goddess has. The granite crushed. This task would be incredibly hard for a human, especially to break it so much it can dig into one's skin. But Hera did not hold back. Athena screamed and writhed in pain as chunks dug into her, her head hurting more with the amount of pressure building up around her head.

Finally, she summoned the strength to push the goddess off of her. Flat on her back, Hera punched upwards to Athena, who grabbed her wrist and shoved it down over her head. Hera soon retaliated, and before either of them knew it, Athena was slammed into the ground again, her head banging on it repeatedly. She grew tired and couldn't fight it. The back of her head was tarnished, that she could tell. Her face was bloodied and bruised, as with only one hand Hera could slam her into the granite, and with the other, punch her in the nose yet again.

Poseidon ran through the halls of Olympus. He banged on every door, freeing the gods and goddesses in it. Finally, when he had gathered the other eight Olympians, he told them what they had to do. How they would have to go and fight Hera to save Athena. When they all knew what to do, he asked if they were sure they wanted to fight.

Apparently, everyone hated Hera as much as he did.

Athena was hurt. She was weak. She was exhausted. Her arms were flimsy, her attacks feeble. Her head was spinning. She could _taste _the blood. The outline of her hair was matted to her face with it. She was stained red. She blinked, staring up at the goddess above her. "What did you do to her? At least tell me that." She cried, chocking on her own blood, pooling in her mouth. "You owe me that,"

Hera snickered. "Don't worry. I ordered Persephone to take very good care of our precious little baby down there,"

"You killed her," Athena sputtered. "You killed her, you wench." She started to cry, the tears burning hot in her eyes. "You're an awful person,"

"Might as well finish you off, too, darling. I'll bet you can't wait to see that little daughter of yours,"

"But…But I had it figured out," Athena said. "You would torture me, only to make me live as a mortal. And when I die as one…I…you bring me back. Only because Zeus needs my power to bal…balance the world." Athena said. Her head was thumping, her thoughts cluttered. It took all she had not to close her eyes and give in. She'd already lost enough blood for her to die. It was evident, the way the walls and floor were smeared. The way she looked…

"That, darling, was if you won. I'm afraid you did not, now did you?"

"So I die," Athena said.

"So, you die."

Athena stared blankly at her. She couldn't cry, it hurt too much with the scrapes along her cheeks. She could hardly move. All the tackling and slamming and punches and kicks. The glass from the walls and floors and thrones were all stuck in her skin; her arms, her legs, her head. All just enough to cause severe pain, but none deep enough to kill yet. If she did make it, she would be in misery for Zeus knows how long. She could feel at least three broken ribs. The attention her face got showed her nose was broken, her eyes bruised and black. Her left arm hurt, she knew it was at least sprained. Not to even start on the head… "Go ahead, then. No one will mind."

Hera laughed bitterly. "Of course they will. You may be wise, but you are naïve, Athena. Poseidon, that boy is in _love _with you. Why do you think I made him engaged to you? Or be the father of your child? So he would hurt more when you were gone."

"You're sick." Athena whispered. "Is this really what you dream about, hurting other people?"

"I was hurt!" Hera shrieked. "Your father! He pretended to be there for me! And then he raped me! I was a mockery! I was just another woman in his games. So I married him out of shame. And then, along came another affair child!" Hera screamed. "YOU! And you grew into a lovely young lady, all I could've been! How do you think that made ME feel? Like an even BIGGER mockery! That he would cheat on me! That he would make something that I could've been so like…

"So I made him think about sending you all away to high school. Yes! That was me! I encouraged it! And I made him bring you home just as you started having fun, just so you could be tortured some more! And it was my brilliant idea to tell him that you should get jobs. Teachers! Again with the school. The engagement was for Poseidon, so he would miss you when I crushed you. The pregnancy was for both of you, so you would feel tremendous loss when I killed your darling daughter before she could even mutter 'mama.' And him…oh, Poseidon. I cannot wait to see his reaction. And then to kill you! Ah, perfect. It would also kill your little boyfriend."

Athena smiled. "Thank you, Hera."

Hera was taken aback. "What?"

"Thank you. You made me fight for something. Something I wanted. You made me fight for my daughter, even though it was unwise, for I was sure to die, myself. But you made me realize that I don't need to do what everyone tells me to. I need to…stand up for myself. Thank you, Hera."

Hera's glare softened. She looked at the ground. "You are the perfect daughter, yet you are not mine. And I am not like you, even though I could have been. I could've been perfectly happy where I was. But your father ruined it. And I cannot kill him, so let me kill you!"

Athena put her head down on the broken granite, even though they were shoving into her like glass. "Go ahead. I've lost too much blood already. I'll bleed out. Then you won't get your satisfaction of finishing me off yourself."

Hera looked at the girl, confused. How could she be so calm? She was angry, though. And this made her angrier! She was _asking _to die! She wanted to hear screams of begging and torture! She grabbed a chunk of broken glass. She didn't know from where it came, as glass was everywhere, but she held on it tight. She clutched it in her hand, standing over Athena, ready to attack.

"Hera," Athena said, barely audible.

"What?" She snarled.

Athena weakly smiled. "Tell Poseidon…that maybe I actually do love him, okay? He deserves to know that."

Hera snickered. "Say goodbye, little lamb."

Athena shut her eyes tight. She knew what would happen next, and she didn't want to see it.

When the pain came, she let out the most bloodcurdling scream Olympus had ever heard. And Hera stood up, laughing, letting the bloody glass fall to the broken floor.

Poseidon stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you gods hear that?"

Aphrodite bit her now once-again perfect, long, pink fingernails. "It sounded like Athena…"

Artemis started sprinting. "ATHENA! ATHENA!"

All the gods ran into the throne room. They immediately rushed to Athena's side. Apollo placed himself beside her. "Athena? Are you alright?"

There was no answer. Her face was pale. Even though she had shut her eyes tight, they opened in pain, and now were frozen like that, watery tears ready to fall out of them.

"Is she…" Hermes began.

"Shh!" Apollo said. He pressed two fingers to her wrist. He looked at the ground, where she was surrounded by blood. "None."

Aphrodite began sobbing. Artemis, for once, held the girl and sank to the ground with her. Demeter looked sadly at Athena. "Apollo, is there nothing you can do?"

"She's bled out. There's a huge hole in her chest. Granite and glass is all in her head…" he said, sadly. "Her nose is broken."

"Well? She'll be in pain, but you have to bring her back, Apollo!" Poseidon yelled.

"I can't, alright? There are way too many things that went wrong that even I can't fix! Sure, she was stabbed in the heart! But she'd have horrible internal bleeding! And brain trauma! The glass is too far in there, and there's too much granite pressed in it! Not only did she die because of the stabbing, but she bled out! There's almost no blood left in her, Poseidon! Any that was, if she moved she'd have chocked on it! It looks like she did, the way her chin's much brighter than the red of her face! I can't do anything, alright? If I brought her back, I'd be bringing a zombie to life." He quieted. "I'm sorry."

Aphrodite ran out of Artemis' hands and knelt beside Athena. "No! You're not gone! You can't be!"

Poseidon knelt across from Aphrodite, taking Athena's cold hand in his. Hera snickered from the corner of the room. "By the way, she told me to tell you that she did love you." She grinned, and crossed her arms. She walked out of the room, turning her head back to see an angry Poseidon. "Oh, look. You're going to be staying a mortal. Good for you! All alone by yourself…until the day you die. And then, you'll see her, your precious Athena. But you won't be able to stay. I'll bring you right back up here." She smiled. "I just love a tragic ending."

"Well? Are you not going after her?" Dionysus asked.

Poseidon shook his head. "She won."

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

Alright. About the whole "I could've been like you" thing. I believe that this is a reason why Hera does hate Athena, in the myths, the PJO books, and when talking about Annabeth. I think that she believes that if Zeus hadn't taken advantage of her, she could be who she wanted to be. And Athena just reminds her of that, as Zeus treats her as a favorite and always gives her the best. She thinks she should have the best.

It's just your average Disney Step-Mother story, except with a LOT more blood.

Well. This turned out OK. I think anyway. Let me know! I thought it was good, considering it was my first full-out battle-to-the-death type.

SUZIE'S QUESTION CORNER!

-What will happen next?

-Will anyone try to save Athena? If so, who?

-Has Hera gotten any sympathy from you because of her story?

-Is this just like a Disney movie on Crack?...honestly, the whole "Evil Step-Mother" thing and the forced marriages that lead to "true love" and the whole Prince Charming in the end? And the thinking the bad guy's won?

-And…HAVE ANY OF YOU SEEN TEEN TITANS? I love that show :D

~Suzie


	17. Slipped Away

A/N: Even I wanted to know where this was going…so…I typed up another chapter…and…eh…you guys…are…eh…_youaregonnahatemesomuch._

What? Who said that…?

Well, enjoy. This is set up like a song-fic, it just adds more emphasis to the chapter, I think. The sing is _Slipped Away _by Avril Lavigne. I do not own said song.

I do not own PJO…

Note: I do suggest that reader discretion be advised. There is references to death in this, but in a different way.

Also, if you don't do the whole sappy "I need you", "I miss you," "I need to see you," "I love you so much," Romeo & Juliet "I'll kill myself to see you again," blah, blah…GTFO (in a totally nice way). This is the _whole _chapter. Come back next time! *Waves happily* Even I don't do it much. But…I liked writing it :D

_Chapter Fourteen: Slipped Away_

_Six Months Later_

_December_

Poseidon stood up. Adjusting the computer's direction, he sighed. Still the same boring job, still the same rowdy class of seniors. He couldn't wait for summer vacation. For the beach, for the time away from this place. But as much as he wanted summer to come, he also didn't. He didn't even want today to come.

He smiled sadly at the picture on his desk. It was a lovely woman with long, curly black hair, holding a small one-month old girl in her lap. Her smile was as white as snow, and her lips as red as a rose. Her gray eyes were startling, but held a calm tone. Her pale skin stood out in comparison to the tan man beside her, himself. Aphrodite had taken that picture.

Walking out of the classroom, he turned off the lights.

He drove slowly. The snow was piled high on the roads, and the flurries made it hard for him to see. But he never stopped. While not wanting to approach the place he was going, he also wanted to more than he had wanted anything in his life.

Finally, when he reached the old place, he reached over into the other seat. He grabbed what he needed, and got out of the car. Shutting the door loudly, he shivered as he walked to the gate. He saw a family of three inside the grounds, too, but on the opposite side of where he was going. After minutes of walking through the high snow, he reached the marking he was looking for.

He wanted so badly to use her mortal name, so that if he thought about it, she would feel like a stranger. But he couldn't. He'd be dishonoring her.

He took a look at it.

_**Athena  
>A brave woman who fought for what she believed in.<strong>_

When most people passed, they assumed she was in the army. Maybe the Navy. Marines. Nothing else was said about her, so they assumed she was in the Armed Forces.

But they were wrong.

Really, she was once a woman who used to be immortal. She was a goddess. And even though nobody would ever say it to her face, she was a stuck-up stick in the mud. But she finally let go, a little bit, when she was forced to be mortal. She had fun. She had friends. And she became a mother, and almost a wife.

Her whole life changed.

She fought for her daughter's life, and for the sake of Olympus. She had never in her life, mortal or immortal, been greedy, as it was unwise. She was all about being wise. But the last day she lived, she followed her heart rather than her mind.

And that _one _time she did that, she died. And it was cruel.

_Na na  
>Na na na na na<em>

Poseidon walked up to her grave. He placed the wreath with red roses on it. He sat down beside the grave, and sat there for quite a while.

_I miss you  
>Miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you  
>Oh, it's so sad<br>_

_I hope you can hear me  
>Oh, I remember it clearly<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>

_Oh_

He began talking to her. He knew she wasn't really there, but he had hoped that Hades would somehow let her hear what he had to say. He blabbered at first, jumping from one thing to another. He had started at what it was like alone now, and ended up somehow talking about Christmas, which was fast approaching. Suddenly, he stopped.

He laughed. "If you can hear, you really couldn't care less, could you? I hope you can hear, though. It is bringing some comfort." He stopped for a while, staring at the snow growing on the tops of the trees.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I really need to talk about it. The day…I mean, the day you…died." Poseidon sighed again. "But I just can't say it out loud…"

The day she died, after Poseidon had said Hera had won, many things happened. Hera took rule soon after. The other gods were banned from leaving Olympus ever again, under order of Hera. He was kicked out from Olympus, holding Athena's dead body in his bare hands. He had to walk through the dark, crime filled streets of New York, carrying a bloodied Athena where everyone could see.

A police officer stopped him. He had to take him in and explain. They were about to launch a murder trial when he stopped them, saying he killed the person who killed Athena in self-defense, as she was coming after him. When they asked where the body was, he lied and said he didn't know, he had walked so far, came such a long way with his dead fiancée in his hands. He was lying the whole time.

The only time he told the truth was when he sobbed to them about how much he loved her.

So they, willingly, allowed her to be kept in the examination room. They paid for the funeral for him. It was held the next week. When asked who to invite, he said the whole class of hers that year, as she was a teacher. Every person came. Molly Hedge came, and for once in her life, the only time anyone had seen, she cried.

When asked if she had any family, Poseidon said there was only him and their dead daughter. This caused several investigators and policemen alike to frown. _He had lost so much…_

But before any of this had happened, right after Hera left, all the other gods were forced into their quarters. Zeus had no control of what he did, Hera ordered him to. She threatened to make them mortal again and kill them off, too.

Poseidon was left alone in the bloodied, beaten throne room. He sat on his knees, and pulled the cold corpse of Athena close to him. He closed her eyes and laid her in his arms. He kissed her cheek, disregarding the blood and cuts. He wiped away some still fresh on her face with his hand. Since she wasn't coming back, he slowly pulled the glass long enough to get out from her head. He brushed off the granite that left imprints in her head. Took out the shattered pieces in her arms and legs. He tore off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around her chest. He couldn't look at the fatal blow that ended her…

He did not cry until the forensics analyst asked him to leave the room. While she undressed the girl, cleaning her wounds and stitching them, although it would never help, Poseidon sat outside, his back against the glass. He didn't want them to see him like he was…

They told him to go in. So he did. And he looked at her. They asked for her name, so they could put it on her exam table. He had said, "She went by Graeae Alisha. But her real name was Athena." They asked if Graeae was her middle name, and that be the reason. Too numb to try to explain, and knowing that if he had explained why that was her name, really, he would be shipped off to a mental hospital, he just nodded. So they put that, Athena, simply beside her.

Waking from his sad reverie, Poseidon glanced at the grave once again. "I just can't say it, but I have to."

_Na na  
>Na na na na na<em>

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
>Goodbye on the hand<br>I wish that I could see you again  
>I know that I can't<em>

_I hope you can hear me  
>'Cause I remember it clearly<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>

_Oh_

Poseidon gazed off again, looking out at the dark, starry sky. He had been there longer than it felt. He no longer felt cold, just numb. "Athena, I never even got my chance to kiss you," he whispered.

He longed for her to talk back, to tell him something.

But she didn't.

"I'm sorry," he added. "I tried to save you,"

He did. He had tried making deals with Zeus, Hades, and even Hera. But they all said no. Hera, of course, just because she "hated the dumb brat," as she said. And Zeus and Hades because if they agreed to help, she would turn them mortal with Hecate's spell and kill them. She had told them this many times.

He had no idea how, but he had contacted Zeus, Hades, and Hera. Even though Hera put up a border between mortals and gods, he assumed it was because he used to be one, it didn't have a strong effect on him. He had made it passed the newly-improved border of Olympus. And of course, he knew how to get to Hades, as Hades was his brother. But he gave up, for none would help him.

The wreath he had put on her grave was now covered in snow. He moved it up from under it, and put it on top once again.

"Hera, please," he begged. "Just let me talk to her, just this once. It's been exactly six months since she's died…I miss her so much. PLEASE! HERA! JUST THIS ONCE!" He screamed up at the sky.

Suddenly, a gold light encased Poseidon. He was up on Olympus, he could tell, the next minute.

He came face-to-face with Hera. "Well? Why must you see her?" The Queen asked, sitting with poise on her throne.

"I love her, that's why."

Hera sniggered. "Well, mortals don't get the opportunity to see their loved ones once they are dead. I am afraid you are no exception."

"Please, Hera. I'll do whatever you ask." Poseidon said.

Hera raised her head. "Anything I ask?"

Poseidon nodded. "Anything. Anything at all,"

Hera chuckled. "I ask…that you leave now. And do not try to get me to let you see that piece of filth again."

"No. I'm not leaving." Poseidon said, roughly. "Not until I get what I want."

Hera smiled. "Ah, isn't it sweet? What a lover will risk for the other. You do know I can strike you dead right now, do you not?"

Poseidon shrugged. "Then do it. Show me. Because I think you are a coward. You wouldn't. You know then Zeus would get angry and overthrow _you_. He'd gain more power. If I go, he gets the control of the sea, doesn't he? Because no matter who sits in that throne, my brother is the ruler of the gods. He's just playing along in your games so none of his other children get killed."

Hera shrugged in return. "I am stricken with which to do. But killing you would bring you happiness, would it not? For, you would see your precious Athena. Keeping you alive makes you beg for me to let you see her."

Poseidon counteracted. "Then I'll kill myself, Hera. I didn't want to have to. But I see that maybe it is the only way," he said.

"Even if you did, I'd bring you right back. You'd be stuck here, as a god, with me." The gold encompassed him again.

He was back in the large house. It was empty and quiet. The only things left were himself and the three dogs. He had left each of the friends' rooms as they were before they left—when they had expected to come back. Especially Athena's. Not one single thing was moved. Even the several books that lay open on their page were left untouched. Her bed was still perfectly neat, he never sat on it. Except for this night. This night, Poseidon slept in Athena's room, and turned the not-broken, replaced baby-monitor he had bought for her on. It brought him some comfort to hear the buzzing from the other room's silence. It brought him some comfort to smell her, one last time…

TIME SKIP

_One and a Half Years Later_

Poseidon woke up in Athena's room. Once every six months, he had decided, he would sleep in there. Just to remember her.

He groggily sat up. He hated this day, the _actual _anniversary of her death. It killed him slightly to know that today, two years ago, he was too late to save her…too late…

He went through the day, somehow. Nearing the evening, he set out to her grave. This was a constant place for him now. He watched as the sun's last rays shone upon her grave. Once it was night, he moved closer to the grave. He wanted so badly to see her…but she was nothing but a skeleton now. Bones. No flesh. No sign of life anywhere except his memory.

_I've had my wake up  
>Why won't you wake up<br>I keep asking why_

_I can't take it  
>It wasn't fake, it<br>It happened, you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere, you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<em>

Why couldn't she come back? It was so cruel! Athena deserved to live! If anyone should've gone, it's me, he thought.

"I love you," he said. It was the first time he'd uttered those words to her so lovingly, but she couldn't hear it. And it was unfair.

He drove back home. No radio on. Just the sound of the car speeding down the highway. No TV on when he got home. Just the sound of the dogs' snoring as he walked in.

He went to grab something from the kitchen. Should he? It would insult Athena for sure. But it was the only way to see her. _Then _he would apologize for doing such a thing. Such a thing that happened to her in a horrible way. And he would be doing it to himself.

Or the cabinet, there was that, too. He _had _been prescribed anti-depressants since she died. It would be so simple to take a few too many, and just go when he was asleep…

Would that insult her, too? Of course it would. Why would he take his own life when Athena had been stolen from hers? It would make her mad. She would hate him. Surely she wanted him to just get through life happily.

After all, he would be a god again after he died. It's not like he could stay with her. Hera made that clear. He would see her for a moment. But then he's be taken away from her. He'd be trapped on the mount for the rest of eternity, never permitted to leave.

There was too much confusion. Certainly, nobody was supposed to live this way. Nobody should be forced to live such a life.

_Na na  
>Na na na na na <em>

_I miss you…_

But he missed her so much. He wanted to see her face…

A/N: Well. There you go.

SUZIE'S QUESTION CORNER!

-Will he do it?

-Will someone stop him?

-Will Athena be saved?

-Was this in any way sucky? _(I think it was very sucky. I hated this chapter.)_

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


	18. Hera's Decision

A/N: I actually had this all planned out. It was sappy and lovey-dovey…but I like this better. It's totally unexpected, even from me!

And yes, I did _sortofkindof _take the idea of energy bending from Avatar & The Legend of Korra (which I do NOT own). Except, it's not "bending" in here.

I do not own the song I Hate Everything about You by Three Days Grace, which was the inspiration for this story, or PJO. I Hate Everything about You is not mentioned in the story. But it was the basis of the P/A relationship. How she hates him, yet loves him…yeah…

ON WITH THE SHOW!

_Epilogue_

Hera sat on her throne with her right leg draped over her left, her left hand spinning her tiara around her index finger.

"Is there anything else you would like, Hera?" Aphrodite rolled her golden brown eyes.

"I have told you to refer to me as _my lady_!"

"Nah. I'll just call you Hera. Or cow."

Hera sighed, placing her tiara on her head. "You'd think that after three years you'd finally learn,"

Artemis scoffed, standing beside Aphrodite. "You'd think that after three years you'd just bring Athena back already. For the past six months, Poseidon's been trying to kill himself! And he almost always does!"

Hera shrugged. "Then, I shall bring him back only to serve me, his Queen."

"Hera, the demigods are figuring this out. They can plan an attack. Chiron can still pass through the borders. He can bring the campers with them," Artemis said.

"And the world is ending! Look around, Hera! Ever since you've taken away Zeus' powers, the world has been balanced on a string!" Aphrodite cried.

Hera smiled. "Yes, I am rather talented at taking away one's abilities, am I not? And I shall do the same to you if you do not do as you are told,"

"Just bring her back, Hera! Make them live as mortals several times over! Make them die in painful ways each time! They will not care, as long as they are together!" Aphrodite wailed.

"Won't that pleasure you? Making them die, only to bring them back as new people. Make them find each other and fall in love, only to end in tragedy again?"

"Hmm," Hera actually considered this. "It would be interesting, bringing Athena back." She grinned.

"Way to go, guys." Apollo sighed.

"Hera, please consider—" Zeus began.

"Shut up! You hold no vote in the council, for you do not possess any powers, dear husband." Hera yelled.

"Fine, Aphrodite. You and Artemis get your wish. I kill Poseidon now," she paused. "And I _will _bring him back. And Athena, as well."

"And…" Hermes questioned.

Hera sat up straighter, moving her crossed leg and setting both feet on the ground. "Oh, we shall watch them grow up in the most _tragic _of ways." She clapped. "I can see it now! The orphan boy, falling in love with the criminal girl? Yes?"

Aphrodite's jaw dropped to the floor. "No! Not that!"

"Oh, yes! That is what I shall do! And then they both shall grow up with only the comfort of each other. Wouldn't that make you swoon, Aphrodite?"

"No! Please, no!" She and Artemis pleaded.

Hera raised her voice. "Too late!"

Zeus sighed. Placing his head in his hands, he spoke. "Athena, no matter what form, will be too wise to be a criminal. And what would happen to Aleeka?"

Hera grinned now, much more evil than before. "What a marvelous idea!"

"Oh, gods." Hephaestus muttered. "You've done it, Father."

Hera was elated. "Yes! How much _more _perfect! The poor little orphan, meeting a young criminal! They grow up together, and eventually become something even Aphrodite will find 'cute'. And as only teenagers, poor little Athena and Poseidon find themselves with a baby, yes? I think that would be grand!"

"Hera, please. I do not wish to see my daughter act so rash, especially when she would normally be very wise!" Zeus hollered.

"She will not be wise in this life, Zeus."

"Please, Hera! Don't bring Aleeka into this," Aphrodite began to cry.

Hera breathed heavily. "Oh, but you shall enjoy the passion of lovers, won't you, Aphrodite?"

"Of course I love a love story! But not when it is happening to my best friend in such a cruel way,"

Hera chuckled and stood. "Meeting dismissed. I have a boy I must go kill,"

_End_

A/N: Whoa. That set a whole other course for the next story!

It was originally going to be a love story, with fighting of Hera along the way. It was going to be called "This I Promise You," and be based off the N'Sync song.

Jeez. I like this story much better! It will be much more dramatic!

So, here's the full summary:

_Brought back in another life, Poseidon and Athena meet as the little orphan boy and the criminal girl. They bond over strange memories of people called "gods" and share a horrifying secret; they, too, are gods. As time passes, the two face many challenges. These include an unplanned edition to their little duo, and a surprise visit from the woman who made their last life a nightmare._

…It's a summary in progress. Like? I do. So, they will know about the gods. At Poseidon's orphanage, he'll meet a certain someone who explains it to him, knowing what has happened. And Athena will be raised by a woman taking her in, and will claim Athena is a "demigod". It'll all make sense in the first chapter. Don't worry! I shall do this very soon! (They will also be attacked by monsters, as demigods are, for they will have the "demigod" scent on them, since they are gods, yet stuck in a mortal body. The reason this didn't happen in EaY/Punishment is because they were being watched over so nothing bad would happen, but now, Hera wants them to get in as much trouble as possible.)

I like where this is going. I hope you all like it, too! And don't worry, it WILL relate to EaY & Punishment as time goes on.

The title is:

_She's a Rebel_

It's based off of the Green Day song, yes. But chapters will not be based off of songs.

I hope you'll read it! Will you? (Please say you will!)

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


End file.
